La llave del paraiso
by moocca83
Summary: Los secretos pueden destruirte aunque trates de ocultarlos tarde o temprano saldrán a la luz y eso es lo que quiere evitar Lucy antes de que sea demasiado tarde
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA ^^ bueno este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste y aclaro que los personajes no son mios son propiedad de Hiro Mashima **

**La llave del ****paraíso**

Era un dia un tanto normal en fairy tail, todos retando a cana en "quien bebia mas" claro que nunca le podian ganar , Natsu y Gray peleando mientras que erza no los viera, lucy sentada en la barra platicando con mira y levy :

-¿chicas que asen para no aburirse cuando no hay misiones?

-pues la verdad lucy-chan me quedo en fairy hils leeiendo o escribiendo-decia levy ( con un tono muy antisocial)

-muy bien( levantandose de la barra) me voy a casa !Adios chicas! -(decia lucy mientras caminaba asia la puerta)

*En el transcurso del camino lucy empeso a pensar varios asuntos*

Lucy pov

- ...que tal si voy y visito a mi padre.. hace mucho que no lo veo...p-pero ... no se si deva-

-mmm(totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos)... creeo que es hora de ir ..-aunque creeo que me voy a arepentir-

*mientras tanto en el gremio*

-( En su "gran pelea" si se le podria desir asi)

-! NATSU, GRAY ¿ESTAN PELEANDO? ! -decia la gran titana con un aura de "los voy a matar"

- n-no ss-somos los mejores amigos ! ( lo decian mientras sa abrazaban)

-SI ALGUN DIA LOS LLEGO A VER !NO SE LA ACAVAN!

-AYE! -con un tono univos

-hapy dos-murmuro levy ya que erza todavia tenia la mirada de "voy a mataros"

-oye por cierto ¿donde esta lucy?-gray lo dijo con un poco de miedo

-mmm..mmm.. talves ande por ahi- desia el pelrosa

-ha-ace r-rato que se f-fuue-e - (si levy se quedara con un trauma psicologico)

-Hohhoh gracias levy- dijo el pelirosa mientras se iva

-Te acompaño natsu- desia gray mientras lo seguia

-!¿A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN? PRIMERO ME RECOGEN ESTE DESASTRE QUE HIZIERON!-la gran titana a hablado

-!AYE!- denuevo aparesia hapy 2º

*Despues de varias horas *

- !Listo hemos acavado ! (¬¬) no gracias a ti hielito-

- PUES SI FUI YO QUIEN HIZO TODO EL TRABAJO !

-CLARO QUE NO YO HIZE TODO

-TANTO CALOR DE DERITIO EL CEREBRO FLAMITA ? JAJA

-PUEZ NO COMO A TI QUE SE TE CONGEL-

-!VAN A VOLVER A EMPESAR !- erza los estava escuchando

-no erza ve ( abrazandose) somos los mejores amigos verdad gray?

-s-si l-ll-os m-mm-ejores del mundo

-Estabien los veo mañana- decia erza mientras caminava rumbo a la puerta

-en definitiva creeo que erza es bipolar

-estoy de acuerdo flamita

*En casa de lucy*

-bueno esta desidido mañana ire a visitar a mi padre creeo que sera lo mejor - Decia totalmente animada

-toc toc toc-

- ¿quien sera a estas horas ? claro que no es natsu el entraria por la ventana-

- ! ¿MAESTRO?

**okeii bueno asta aqui le dejo espero qu les haya gustado**

**no olviden comentar !**

**bye :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste**

**SI lo se no es tan buena -_-U pero ago lo mejor que puedo aunque esten un poco cortos**

*En el capitulo anterior*

-! ire a visitar a mi padre!

-toc toc toc-

-¿quien sera a estas horas?

- !¿MAESTRO?

"VERDADES"

-Maestro ¿que es lo que ase aqui?- desia la rubia un poco confundida-

-¿Me das permis de entrar lucy?-lo dijo con un tono serio

-heee? a si pase maestro (-_-U)

-¿Y emm... que hace tan tarde en mi casa ?

- pues la verdad lucy vengo a proponerte una mision

- aaahaa de veras? ..!muy bien!

- ¿ que clase de mision ?

- Lucy no te voy a mentir solo puedes ir tu- (aunque no creeo que puedas) murmuro

- ¿y eso? save de que si voy a cualquier mision natsu y hapy siempre me acompañan

-pero solo la puedes cumplir tu

*de la nada( si claro jaja)*

- !LUCY!- desia el pelirosa entrando a su casa por la ventana

-haaa !natsu!

- Lucy piensa lo que te dije- le decia el maestro mientras se iva

-¿de qu hablavan tu y el viejo?

- de nada natsu (-_-) y...!CUANTAS VESES TE E DICHO QUE ENTRES POR LA VENTANA!

-si lo se pero esta muy lejo y me queda mas serca la ventana- desia el salamander con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿p-pero como puede estar mas cerca la ventana? y... tambien¿ que haces aqui?

-pues hapy se quedo dormido en mi casa y como hoy te fuistes temprano queria asegurarme de qu estuvieras bien (si claro solo vengo a ver que tienes de comer)-si el pelirosa a hablado

-(¬¬) si claro como si no te conisiera. TU eres igual que hapy solo se acuerdan de mi por...por..-(creeo que ya no devo pelear con el)- se decia entre pensamientos

-¿por ? ...oye lucy ¿esta bien?

-n-no es n-nada-(no te puedo desir perdoname)-si la rubia se esta D-E-P-R-I-M-I-E-N-D-O

-haj si claro te conosco como tu me conoses y yo te conosco por que se que tu me conoses y... haaaa muy bien no soy bueno pensando-

-"no me avia dado cuenta"- noten su sarcasmo

/silencio muy incomodo/

-y...emm bueno me voy ya que es tarde !mañana te veo en el gremio¿no?

-etto...si claro natsu..a-adios

-(eso creeo)- entre murmullos-

POV de lucy

- ...pero no quiero alejarme del gremio...

-...pero antes de eso tengo que ver a mi papa...

flashback

-solo tu puedes hacer la mision

-pero ¿porque yo?

-porque eres una hartfilia

-pero eso ¿que tiene que ver?

-mucho lucy, todo empeso por tu madre

-!¿MI MAMA?

- si lucy no te has preguntado porque tu madre murio el mismo dia que la desaparicion de los dragones?

-...-

-tu madre era la guardiana de una llave "paraiso" pues con ella abbria el portal para los dragones y con su muerte fue cerada forzosamente

-pero eso ¿en que me involucra?

- tu madre antes de morir te dio el mapa donde esta , claro que no te lo dio fisicamente pero te lo decia siempre !tu eres el mapa lucy!

-¿YO?

-si y deves de ir por ella antes de que caigan en manos equibocadas

/!LUCY!/ -interupccion de natsu

-piensa en lo que te dije lucy

final del flashback

-perdoname natsu..

**okeii asta aki bueno este capitulo si estuvo un poco largo del anterior**

**no olviden comentar si les gusto o no o lo que quieran son bienvenidas :D**

**cuidense bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA :D**

**bueno qui les traigo el siguiente capitulos espero que les guste**

**"DECISIONES"**

A la mañana siguiente despues de una larga noche lucy se arreglaba para ir al gremio:

-...que me pondre..talvez emm un short con una blusa ..no no no ya me lo puse

- que tal si me pongo un vestido azul ?-total mente desesperada-

-AHAAAAAAAA se me va a hacer tarde.. .. ya se-(tomo un pantalon entubado negro con detalles plateados con una blusa verde con flores rosas)

-!me gusta mes com se te ven las faldas lu -el pelirosa fue interumpido por un gran patada de parte de lucy

-!NATSU! ¿que no te eh dicho que entres por la puerta?- esta es la 1850 veses que se lo dise y no parese entender

- !lucy me das miedo!- decia un pequeño neko azul que se dirijia a a cosina

-!eso dolio lucy!(¬¬)- lo decia mientras se agaraba de su estomago ya que esta vez lucy no lo golpeo en la cabaza como de acostumbre

- p-pues tu tuvistes la culpa por entrar asi y ademas !¿POR QUE ME DISES ESO?

- d-decirte que? ha eso a poco te molesto- casi insinuandose a lucy

-a-a mi? no p-para nada es solo que nunca me dises nada y ESPERA ¿A QUE VIENE TODO ESTO EH?- (eso fue un tanto extraño aun para ti natsu) - entre sus pensamientos

-¿HE? por que raro si solo dije mi opinion y ademas porque batallas en areglarte si solo vaz al gremio ¿no?-decia el pelirosa un tanto como podria desirlo ¿"celoso"?

-y que tiene que ver ¿no me digas que estas c-e-l-o-s-o?-asercandose un poco

- que yo celoso de quien jajaja no me agas reir lucy

- TE GUSSSTA-desia el neko despues de salir de la cosina

-quien a mi ? pero si solo somos amigos ¿NO? -desia lucy tratando de no trabarse ya que le habia dolido esa palabra

-!si vez hapy somos buenos amigo! (abrazando a lucy que estaba un poco roja) ! y eso no va a cambiar! (creeo) -lo ultimo lo dijo murmurando

-b-bien vamos al gremio antes se que se aga tarde bueno mas tarde- lo decia un tanto triste la rubia

*En el gremio*

-Hola mira ¿no has visto a lucy?-decia el maestro

-ahora que lo mensiona maestro no a llegado como de acostumbre con natsu , talvez se quedaron peliando como siempre-(-_-U)

-muy bien cuando llege le dises que vaya a mi oficina- el maestro al decirlo se fue a su oficina

-¿huum?-la albina un tanto confundida

-oye mira ¿no has visto a natsu? tenems una lucha pendiente-decia gray asercandose a la barra

-creeo que todavia no llega pero..

-¿pero?-(-_-?)

-crees que devan volver a peliar ya vez lo que paso ayer con erza gray

-no hay problema todavia no llega erza- decia gray con una gran sonrisa

- ! A mira estan llegando ! ( creeo que este dia va a hacer muy largo)- lo ultimo lo dijo un tanto cansada

- ! OYE CEREBRO DE CARBON !-cecia el pelinegro al ver a natsu

- !QUE QUIERES PERVERTIDO! -(-_-)

-! QUEEE PERVERTIDO ¿YO?-(¬¬*)

-!PUES QUIEN MAS ESTA DESNUDO!-lo decia con una sonsrisa muy malefica

-QUE YO QUEE! Ahaaaaaaaaaaaa!- creeo que gray lo noto muy tarde

*y asi empesaron otra pelea *

- !LUCY!- le grito mira desde la barra

-mande mira-

-te estava buscando el maestro-

-a si ok !gracias mira!-no era nesesario el porque si ella ya lo savi

*En la oficina*

-maestro-decia la rubia al entrar

-pasale te estava esperando, y bien que ¿decidistes?

-antes de contestarle quiero hacerle una pregunta

- a mi de ¿que se trata?

-¿como es que usted sabe sobre la llave?

**bueno espero que les aya gustado**

** pues ya saben comentario, queja lo que sea son bienvenidos :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA aquie el otro capitulo se que los subo por dos pero no se si mañana pueda subir el otro capitulo y asi es mejor aunque cansado, bueno la vedad no porque se me vienen las ideas y asi jaja okeii desde hoy me decalaro bipolar aws suena bonito aunque no lo es creeo jaja**

***En el capitulo anterior***

-antes de contestarle quiero preguntarle algo

-¿a mi? de que se trata

-¿como save sobre la llave?

**"MISION"**

-...pues la verdad me informo el consejo mágico

-¿y que tanto save de ella?

-lo nesecario para llegar a esta conclucion

-de que ¿yo soy el mapa?

-si y a la vez la llave pero no esta completa

-¿como no lo entiendo?-decia lucy un tanto sorprendida

-la llave pertenesia a tu madre ella era la llave completa al tenerte te dio solo la mitad de esta

-entonces ¿donde esta la otra pieza?

-segun el consejo magico esta escondida en un pueblo o montaña no lo se con exatitud pero lo que si se es que tu sabes la ubicacion de la otra parte, y es por eso que tienes que ir solo tu o ¿ quieres llevar a alguien mas? pero ten encuenta de que reaccion tendran tus amigos al decirle todo sobre la llave y sus consecuencias

-¿consecuensias?

-no te has puesto a pensar porque murio tu madre tan joven?

-la verdad no .. no de este punto de vista

-tu madre murio no por una enfermedad sino que al darte la mitad de la llave se acorto su vida, y antes de que muriera te dijo donde estava la otra parte de la llave

- pero yo no me acuerdo de nada

-te iras acordando poco a poco

-! ¿Y QUE TA SI NO ME ACUERDO?

- estoy seguro de que asi sera pero...lucy ¿si vaz a aceptar?

- no me queda de otra

-para que estes mas segura de esta mision voy a investigar mas y por el momento no le digas a nadie de estar seguro

-¿seguro?

-de que pueda pasar al unir las dos partez

-¿que es lo peor que podria pasar?

-TOC TOC TOC

-adelante

-¿maestro podemos hablar?-decia la albina menor

-si claro, muy bien lucy mañana te dare la informacion ¿esta bien?

-si gracias maestro-(se levnatava de la silla y al salir de la puerta solo salodo a lissana)

-¿que es lo que nesecitas lissana?

-maesro, usted save lo que siento por natsu pero se que al le gusta lucy

-¿y que tal si esta equivocada? talvez le guste otra prsona que no es lucy

-pues es obio como pasa todo el tiempo con ella, como la mira y todo eso me molesta porque tuvo que cambiarme

-lissana pensamos que habias muto y a quien mas le afecto fue a natsu y al pasar el tiempo pues conosio a lucy que le ayudo a tratar de olvidarte y no quiere decir que le guste lucy

-!gracias maestro me a dado otro punto de vista!-lo abraza y sale corriendo asia la puerta

-!¿CUANDO ME VOLVI UN CONSEGERO? O ESQUE !SOY UN GRAN PADRE!-decia Makarov llorando con orgullo

*En el piso de abajo*

-oye lucy ¿donde has estado?-preguntava la gran titana al ver a la rubia bajando de las escaleras

-amm("lucy no le digas a nadie"), e-esatava en la enfermeria (-_-U)-decia lucy con miedo

-¿te sientes mal lucy?-hablaba la peliroja

-me dolia un poco la cabeza así que mejor me voy a mi casa-

-estabien que te mejores-si el sentido maternal de erza abia salido

-g-gracias-al decirlo se iva para la puerta

("ire con mi padre el tendra que saver algo")-penso lucy antes de salir por la puerta del gremio

-¿are? erza ¿donde esta lucy la escuche por aqui?-decia gray al asercarse a la barra

-dijo que le dolia la cabeza-

-y donde esta ¿en la enfermeria?-lo desia un tanto preocupado

-dijo que se iria a su casa

-quien se fue a la casa o ¿que?

-!NATSU!-univos

-se fue lucy segu lo que me a dicho erza se sentia mal

-no gray solo le dolia la cabeza

-pero porque no fuea a la enfermeria?

-yo la vo bajando de las escaleras pero me dijo que ya abia ido

-Haaaa bueno ire a verla adio-

-!A DONDE VAZ NATSU! si a lucy le duele la cabeza es por el ruido y si tu vaz no se la acava

-!AYE!-si salio hapy 2º

*en la estacion del tren*

-muybien...no tardare mucho se los prometo..solo quiero resolver muchas dudas hacerca de mi madre y para eso le preguntare a mi padre el deve saber algo...del pasado de mi madre

**okeii termine si creeo que este capitulo fue un tanto largo espero que les aya gustado **

**y esperen la continuación que creo que subiré mañana y como siempre seran dos capítulos un tanto cortos pero para ser el primer fic que hago esta saliendo si se le podria decir bien jaja**


	5. Chapter 5

**lo siento mucho no eh podido actualizar x ke mi lap se murio TT-TT y no fue muy bonito pero bueno aki les traigo la conti okeii espero que les guste :D**

**Viaje**

Era una tarde agitada para la juven rubia quien viajaba en tren a escondidas

-espero que no hagan un alboroto jeje ¬¬ como siempre natsu y gray acava destruiendo medio gremio aunque no se como decirles..lo de la mision ..-lucy pensaba mientras veia el paisaje por la ventana ya que no tenia nada que hacer

- Aunque creeo que debi de aver venido antes de todo esto talvez mi padre se enoje ya que tengo varios meses sin visitarlo pero espero que este bien :)-al pareser a la rubia se le cambio totalmente el animo de preocupada a un tanto emm ¿feliz?

*En el gremio*

-oye clazonsillo-man -hablaba un pelirosa sentado desde la barra con mira

-¿!que quieres flamita!-grey no estava del todo contento ya que lluvia no lo dejaba de persegirlo

-*¿vamos a una mision mañana?*(lo decia con un tono bajo ya que no le gustava la idea de desircelo )

-¿que dijistes flama?-claro que gray lo habia escuchado perfectamente solo lo asia repetirlo para fastidiarlo como siempre

-¿!QUE MAÑANA VAMOS A UNA MISION! A MEJOR ME VOY LUCY Y YO YA QUE TU NO QUIERES IR-natsu no se dio cuenta de que todo el gremio escucho su tranquila platica con gray

- !te guuuusta!-decia el pequeño neko con un pez en su boca

-c-claro que no es mi nakama solo eso-natsu al decir lo ultimo crreo que le dolieron esas palabras

-!AYE!-grito el neko azul

*todos en el gremio se reian ya que el muy tarado de natsu no se dava cuenta de lo que en verdad sentia por lucy , creeo que el era el unico que no se dava cuenta aunque claro a una pequeña albina de ojos azules no le gustaba para nada ese comentario. Despues de varias horas se empeso a vaciar el gremio, aunque lucy toda via no habia llegado a su casa *

-!LUCY! ESTAMOS EN CASA !-gritaba el pequeño gato junto con natsu entrando por la ventana como si fuera su casa

-que raro que lucy no este aqui ¿verdad natsu?-decia el neko al entrar a "inspeccionar la cosina por si no habia algo sospechoso"

-si es extraño ya que a mediodia se fue porque tenia dolor de cabeza, y erza no me dejo venir a visitarla es algo extraño que lucy aya mentido en algo asi - por primera vez natsu habia pensado algo logico

-pero lucy nunca miente,bueno a mi no aunque ...!talvez era controlada por un marciano!-todo era logico exepto la ultima parte,si todo su gran esfuerzo a sido en vano

-natsu creo que no es eso...talvez comio un pez malo y se enfermo y la hase decir mentiras- si queda demostrado que los dos son muy idiotas mas natsu

-hooo pero si era un marciano me suena mas logico que la idea de un pez malo- talvez el pelirosa no tenia mas ideas en la cabeza

-¿quieres esperarla natsu?- al pareser el neko se quedo muy cómodo en la cama de lucy

-mmm.. estabien happy- sentandse a un lado del neko azul

*varios minutos despues el dragon sleyer y el neko azul se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta que la rubia estava a punto de llegar a su casa *

-¿are?porque esta abierta la ven-si se dio cuenta de quien estara en su casa bueno mas espesifico en su cama dormidos, pero al pareser a la rubia no le molesto en lo absoluto

/flashback/

-Hola padre, te he venido a visitar para ver como estabas y para pedirte una informacion-creo que lucy queria llegar al grano mas rapido

-pues la verdad me estado seintiendo un poco mareado pero no es nada grave-como si eso vastara para conbenser a la rubia

-eso no es cierto padre yo te conosco muy bien y se que no estas deltodo bien ¿o me equiboco?-lucy tenia un gran instinto para detectar mentira que da la casualidad que no fuincionaba con mira

-bueno hija la verdad es que me estoy muriendo, si lucy tu padre te dejara denuevo sola-el gran señor hartfilia se dava por vencido a una enfermedad desconocida

-p-pero padre usted esta seguro de eso?-lucy sentia como sus ojos se calentaban y empesaban a llorar aunque no haya sido el mejor padre del mundo lo queria unque no lo demostraba mucho

-no llores lucy es lo que merese este viejo por tratarte asi-abrazaba a lucy mientras lo decia aunque la rubia no parava de llorar

-p-pero por que tu ..no es justo-lucy ya no podia habalar de tanto llorar

-jeje no te preocupes me tendria que llegar tarde o temprano etto ¿ y que informacion querias saber?

-no no es nada padre mejor tu salud ¿esta bien?-lucy no tenia ni cabeza para pensar en el asunto de su madre y mejor prefirio ocultarlo ya que si hablaba de su madre podria poner en riesgo su salud

-haora en adelante te visitare diario para ayudar en lo que pueda y quieras- el animo de lucy cambio por completo al que estaba antes

-como tu lo deses hija-que mejor regalo para un padre al escuchar las palabras de su hija que a tratado como una muñeca de porcelana

* en peso a oscurecerse *

-muy bien padre mañana vendre a verte como te encuentras ¿okeii?

-claro hija te estare esperando con los brazos abiertos como lo que nunca hice

*fin del flashback*

-al pareser otra vez te quedaste dormido en mi cama ¿no? natsu, pero esta bien esta noche no queria estar sola !gracias por estar aqui ! .

-Buenas noches natsu-lucy fue a cambiarse la ropa y a acostarse en la cama pero antes de quedar dormida le dio un beso en la frente a natsu y a happy lo abrazo tan fuerte que casi lo despierta.

**muy bien espero que les haya gustado **

**saven que los comentarios de todo tipo son bienvenidos **

**si lo se tambien regaños por haber durado mucho sin actualizar D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! como han estado :) yo muy bien buno vastade una larga charla jaja okeii no pero bueno les dejo la continuacion de mi historia espero que les guste**

**DISCUSIONES**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en magnolia, todo tranquilo relajado bueno eso paresia

-!NATSU!, sueltame me estas ahorcando (¬¬)-lucy al pareser tenia razon ya que el dragon sleyer la estaba abrazando en el estomago, pero al pareser no la dejava porque? quien sabe

-n.n.e? lucy-chan déjame dormir (-_-) -el pelirosa todavia seguia un tanto dormido en su cama y mas aun abrazandola

-N-NATSU ME ESTAS SOFOCANDO SUELTAME POR FAVOR-

-nomas por eso quieres que te suelte l-u-c-y-chan?-natsu usando su tono un tanto emm picaro?

-si p-pero ¿PORQUE COJONES ME DISES CHAN?,y a parte esto es muy i-incomodo -claro que el idiota de natsu no se dio cuenta de que estaban MUY pegados

-n-no es j-justo-o p-porque m-me a-aplasta-n-al pareser el neko azul lo avian olvidado y que estava en medio de los dos

-l-lo siento -hhappy no fue mi intensio, bueo mia no sino de tu tonto amigo quien me esta abrazando y no me deja irme y que es muy incomodo (-/-)

-lo siento happy es solo una estrategia para sacar informacion (:D)

-i-informacion ?¿de que tipo?o mas bien !PORQUE NO USAS OTRA TECNICA O LO QUE SEA PERO PORQUE PRESISAMENTE TIENE QUE SACARME EL AIRE A MI! EHEHE?-la rubia no esta muy contenta bueno algo pero no tanto

-nomas y !¿donde estabas ayer?¿conquien fuistes?¿porque no me llevastes?¿que te paso ayer?-natsu bonbardeaba a lucy con dmasiadas preguntas

-te contesto si me sueltas/si lucy eres un genio te suelta y sales coriendo hacia el baño cieras la puerta y listo escape garantisado/-la gran inteligensia de lucy estaba en marcha bueno o imaginacion?

-muy bien pero si te suelto saldras coriendo y no me diras nada(¬¬) y eso no es justo uno que se pro-todos estavanos muy procupados por usted-de la que sa avia salvado natsu

-HAHA esta bien pero sultame o dejame me siento ¿si?

-estabien pero si cores te persigo y no me inporta si te encieras en el baño o en alguna parte ¿ENTENDISTES?

*lucy se sienta en la cama y natsu en el sillon *

-bueno por donde empieso ...primero me dolia la cabeza en el gremio y vi que era temprano hasi que me fui a visitar a mi padre, no te lleve porque eres un ESCANDALOZO y emm creo que eso es todo

-aaaaaa-natsu y happy univos

-!muy bien preparate lucy porque vamos a una misión !- que rapido le cambia el tema a lucy jaja

-p-pero no puedo, tendran que ir sin mi ¿no hay problema o si?

-pero por que lucy no es justo vamos saves que yo te protejo ¿si?-natsu no se dava cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo pes en su entendiso, lucy entendio que seria una carga bueno desde hace tiempo eso creeia ella

-lo siento natsu no voy tengo algo mas importante que hacer-lucy se referia al cuidar a su padre e investigar sobre el tema de su madre

-esta bien pero cuando pueda te aviso si-claro que la rubia no quiere decirle a nadie del estado de salud de su padre

-esta bien, bueno vamos? bueno si es que terminas tu "asuntos"

-la verdad no se pero cunos happy al gremio

-n-os b-bemosd e-nm e-elm gremio-lleno

-!¿DE DONDE SACASTE EL PEZ HAPPY?-lucy estaba tan imprecionada que se callo de la cama

-un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos-claro que esto no era un truco de magia

-haja si claro lo sacastes de la nevera ¿NO?HAPPY NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA !-claro que fue demasiado tarde mientras se levantaba del suelo, el pelirosa y el neko se avian ido pero por la puerta raro no?

*en el gremio*

-Erza, ¿todavia no llega natsu?-hablabe el alquimista de hielo

-no ya es muy tarde !DEJA QUE LO VEA Y VERA LO QUE ES LLEGAR TARD-!-la gran titana era detenida por un gran golpe en la cabeza

-!hola a todo el mundo! vamonos a la mision- pero el muy idiota no se dio cuenta que erza estaba sentada muy cerca del la pueta

-!NATSU QUE HAS ECHO! -TODO el gremio gritaba por el "accidente" y claro no querian enfrentarse a la gran titania de fairy tailmas bien nadie en su sano juicio lo haria.

Todo el gremio salio corriendo dejando a natsu a su suerte, la paliza que le van a poner a natsu eran por dos cuestiones la primera por llegar tarde y la segunda por el pastel de erza si natsu seguía vivo irian a la mision.

El maestro veía todo lo que pasava desde el segundo piso

-¿lucy donde estas?

* * *

**muy bien eso es todo pero les tengo una sorpresa para que vean que soy niña buena HAHA jajaja les dejo el capitulo 7 espero que les guste :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HISTORIA**

* * *

El gremio estaba todo alborotado bueno mas de lo de acostumbre el maestro estaba buscando a lucy ¿ Y porque? es mas que ovio que el ya save algo sobre el tema

-!NATSU!-el pelirosa nomas rogaba a dios que sovriviera a la golpiza que se Le venia

-p-pero erza fue un accidente yo no savia que tu estavas cerca de la puerta

-!PERO NADA ME TIRASTES MI PASTEL DE FRESA! (¬¬*) Y CLARO EL SALAMANDER NUNCA TIENE LA CULPA

-fue un accidente perdoname la vida erza (TT^TT)

-!natsu erza es suficiente!-el maestro tenia que hacer algo porque no quiere tener un "hijo" menos

-esta bien maestro/dirijiendose a la puerta bueno o lo que queda/pero eso si natsu si vuelves hacer lo mismo **Te mato, **muy bien vamonos a la mison-creo que eso quedo mas que claro para natsu

-!AYE!-natsu no aguantava las ganas de llorar por causa de erza

-esperen ¿donde esta lucy?-preguntava el maestro con una rara exprecion en su cara

-me dijo que no iva a ir a la mision porque tenia "algo"mas importante que hacer

-mm... esta bien ya se pueden ir

-gracias maestro regresamos en una semana-la gran titana le decia mientras arastrava a natu por el gremio

-("algo importante" talvez sepa algo mas )

*en casas de lucy*

-plue ¿crees que le deva desir al maestro?

-puunpun(okeii no se como le hace plue bueno no se escribirlo)

-!me distes una gran idea plue!

-punpunupun?

-abrete puerta de La Cruz del Sur **Crux**

**-**Crux puedes buscar informacion de mi madre layla harfilia?

-claro e-espera-(-_-)-parese que se durmio

-claro su unica manera de buscar informacion es esta ¿no? jaja pero bueno-pues tenia que aeptarlo que es raro pero es de mucha ayuda

-creo que ya se devieron aver ido a la mision, pero esta bien termino de hacer la investigacio "y eso si se despierta" y voy con mi papa-obio que para la rubia es mucho mas importante la salud de alguien que quiere que ella misma

/TOC TOC TOC/

¿are? nomas falta que sea-o.o

!hola lucy!-decia una albina de ojos azules y cabello blanco

-Lissana?, que es lo que se te ofrece? :)

-pues la verdad quiero hablar de algo ¿ me permites entrar?

-si claro pasa

*las dos se sientan en la sala*

-Y ¿de que quieres hablar?-claro que lucy savia perfectamente que se tratava de natsu pues de quien mas

-pues la verdad solo vengo a desirte algo sobre-

-¿natsu?verdad

-pues si pero ¿ como supistes eso?

-lo supuse solo eso

-bueno he notado que el me a remplasodo, por ti

-osea como?

-que a ti te quiere, despues de mi supuesta muerte tenia que encontrar a alguien para olvidarse de mi

-...o.o?

-lo que quiero decir esue natsu sulo te utilizo para olvidarme en otrasa palabras lo que el siente segun por ti es solo amistad y que siempre me a querido a mi

-tratas de desir que yo soy tu remplazo y lo que siento por elk es mentira?

si exactamente y te engaña con alguien mas

-p-porque me lo dises como si fuera mi novio?

-pues lo son ¿no?

-N-no lo somos ¿quien dijo eso?

pues todo el mundo lo pienza como TODO la hacen juntos por eso llegaron a esa conclusion

-y si fuera su novia ¿quei seria con la que me engaña? claro no es que me inporte pero quien es?

-puez YO soy su amante :)

-y me lo dises asi como asi?

-si te lo digo para que lo dejes porque para que tenga un amante algo te falto y es por eso que busco en otro lado bueno en mi

-p-pero no es mi novio y no me inporta (claro que si lucy tonta ) lo que el aga con su vida amorosa- gracias a dios que lissana no la conose muy bien por que se daria cuenta que ella esta mintiendo

-estabien entonse ¿te inporta si ando conel? bueno aun no pero cuando llege se lo dire

-no es que sea mala por aruinar tu cuento de adas perfecto pero natsu siempre me a dicho que para el tu eres como una hermana y solo eso

-¿no te conto nada mas?

-¿ay algo mas?

-si al pareser no te conto de nuestra promesa de que el se casaria con migo y que happy es nuestro hijo

-pues no sabia nada de eso(u.u)

-bueno se hace tarde me voy te veo en el gremio

*claro que lucy no se dio cuento de que el dia se fue volando y no a ido a visitar a su padre*

-aturdida-

...padre a si claro me voy Crux despues me lo dises lo que encontrastes adios

*antes de llegar a la estacion del tren*

-HAHA lucy por que no se te ocurio ya que erza y los demas estan en una mision me quedare una semana con mi padre y asi no estare dando muchas vuelta !SI LUCY ERES BRILLANTE!-la rubia no se percato que llamo mucho la atencion, claro pues lo grito jaja

*en su casa*

-me llevare esto y emm tal vez esto ...creo que ya es mucho para una semana jeje( y apenas se daba cuenta llevaba casi el mismo equipaje que erza)

/TOCK TOCK TOCK/ es en definitiva que la casa de lucy es muy popular

-a-adelante-gritaba lucy desde su cuarto

-donde estas lucy?

-en mi cuarto y emmm ¿ quien eres?

-aha no conoces a tu padre segundo (TT^TT)-decía el maestro llorando con tanto sentimiento

-l-lo siento mucho maestro es que desde mi cuarto no se escucha mucho la voz p-por eso jeje (-_-U)

-No te preocupes hija mía y ¿ vas a salir?

-si me voy por una semana con mi padre

-hoh ya veo y ¿ has investigado?

-n-no ehe estado tratando algo mas importante

-Lucy mas importante que tu vida?

-si maestro es mi padre esta enfermo

-te entiendo pero investiga algo no quiero que pasa

-que pasa que maestro

-LUCY investigue sobre la llave y tu familia, y al parecer esa llave es común en los Harfilia y las muerte de tu madre

-... ¿me lo puede explicar todo? creo que tengo tiempo mi tren sale en 3 horas

-esta bien me puse a investigar la relación del a muerte de tu madre y la desaparición de los dragones

-Y que paso maestro?

-tu madre era como un portal o mas vien la energía para mantener abierto esa dimensio entre humanos y dragones y cuando tu madre te tuvo su fuersa se dividió en dos, tu eres una parte y tu madre otra antes de morir tu madre escondió la pieza faltan te y a ti te dijo donde esta

-p-pero yo no me acuerdo de nada

-ya se donde esta lucy

-d-de verdad ¿donde?

-esta en una antigua ciudad, esta cercas de una casa que tenían antes

-casa en una ciudad... emmm .t-te refieres a la utopía que desaprecio?

-exactamente

-pero su posición actual se desconoce, y se que tu o tu padre saben donde esta

-!EL MAPA!

-tu sabe donde empesar pero no donde terminar

-creo que tu padre debe de saber o mas bien creo que el es el final del mapa

-...pero ¿ por que el?

-fácil el poder que tienes ahora en tus manos es grande lucy y sabes porque la utopia desapareció?

-n-no lo se

-es dia es cuando separaron la llave

e-eso quiere decir...

si lucy cuando naciste aunque me pregunto ¿ como sabes que es utopía si tu acababas de nacer lucy?

-mi madre me decia mucho sobre su casa en una ciudad llamada utopía que desapareció por.. aha no me acuerdo por que pero solo se eso

-entones te debió hablar de la llave ¿no?

-creo que si

-bueno mientas vas con tu padre trata de recordar y me mantienes informado de todo

-claro maestro, bueno me voy lo veo dentro de una semana

* * *

**awss termine ahora que pasara lucy ya tiene dos problemas uno natsu y el otro la llave ¿a que le prestar mas atención? **

**los veo en la proxima que actualizo okeii bye los quiero**

**los comentarios son bienvenido de cualquier tipo **


	8. Chapter 8

**! YO ! :D como han estado? si lo siento pero emm mas tarde ke nunca no? jeje aquí les dejo la conti espero y les guste **

* * *

**SEMANA DE INVESTIGACIONO**

Después de despedirse Lucy del maestro se fue Asia la estación del tren, sin darse cuenta que el informe que le había dejado crox en su escritorio lo había olvidado.

-¿que misión habrán escogido natsu y el equipo?.. .. .natsu ... . ..ah ¿es cierto lo que me dijo lissana? o tal vez es un cuento suyo para ya no hablarte bueno pues tendré que averiguarlo cuando vuelva asta entonces ...no agás nada estúpido Natsu

Lucy estaba tan metida en "sus" asuntos personales que no se percato de que a lado estaba un tipo desconocido

-Lucy Hartfilia.. te encontré-el sujeto que miraba a Lucy con una sonrisa diabólica, se dirigió al ultimo vagón junto con otro sujeto

-esta aquí ¿no?-el tipo que hablo traía puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marino con unos zapatos negros y una capa que le cubría el cuerpo y la mitad de su cara

-si al fin la encontramos ¿que quieres hacer con ella?

-nada aun solo espera que se divierta un poco antes de..-fue interrumpido por su compañero ya que Lucy se bajo del tren pues la estación a la que habían llegado era su destino

-hay que seguirla antes de volverla a perder-el sujeto solo puso la misma sonrisa que antes pero en esta tenia algo distinto que la anterior

Después de su larga caminata Lucy llego a la casa de su padre un poco cansada pero no se iba a dar por vencida tenia un plan en mente su padre, aunque ella no se dio cuenta que dos tipos la estaban siguiendo..

-padre!, espero que estés acostado porque si no te va ir muy mal, !oye respóndeme! padre-Lucy se empezaba a asusta ya que había ninguna señal de vida en cas a de su padre

-Lucy-chan?-preguntaba una joven emm ¿desconocida?

-¿are? q-quien eres tu?-preguntaba la rubia con tono aniñado

-soy la caera de tu padre juli encetada de conocerte-ella era casi la misma imagen que mira solo que ella era castaña de ojos color miel y un poco mas baja

-emm mucho gusto pero ¿como sabes mi nombre?

-tu padre se mantiene hablando de ti al pareser esta muy orgulloso de tenerte con el ...

-ahah e-esta bien emm...creo y emm sabes ¿donde esta mi padre ?

-Lu-chan vi que salio asia el mercado si te apresuras tal vez lo alcances

-enserio? muchas gracias -Lucy se dirigía Asia la ciudad

*Aunque los tipos aquellos se habían desaparecido ya habían logrado su objetivo "encontrar el hogar de Lucy Hartfilia"

-p-padre !¿donde estas?-Lucy gritaba antes de..

-kkkyyaaa!-si caer al parecer Lucy no se dio cuenta que se dirigía a un árbol el cual sus raíces estaban afuera y se tropieza pero para la "suerte" de Lucy callo sobre alguien

-¿e-esta u-usted b-b-bien?-el joven claro que no podia hablar ya que se encontraban en una posición muy incomoda (Lucy se encontraba arriba de el y su pecho al tipo le quedo justamente en la cara)

-e-eso creo... etto.. ¿y usted?

-si creo que también jeje...etto y eem ¿podrías l-levantarte? (-/-)

-eheh ..a si claro..etto..l-lo siento ..n-no era mi intensión emm caer arriba de ti

-n-no hay cuidado

-etto ..m-mi nombre es Lucy Hartfilia mucho gusto-Lucy ya ni savia que hacer a la incomoda situación que se había encontrado

-m-mucho gusto mi nombre es TAKUMI…. YUKI es un placer en conocerte emm Lucy-san?

-s-solo dime Lucy si?

-esta bien Lucy y emmm ¿que estas haciendo aquí? je no es que sea maleducado ni nada pero nunca te he visto en el pueblo

-emm pues solo vengo de visita..etoo y tu?

-pues yo vivió en esta ciudad

-aa y emm bueno ya me voy tengo que buscar a mi padre jeje…..emm bueno ya me voy

-e-esta bien después te veo no?

-este emm si claro a-adiós

* * *

**JOJO bueno asta aki les dejo espero ke les aya gustado los comentarios son bienvenidos de cualquier tipo okeii :D adios los kiero** 3


	9. Chapter 9

**YO! Tengo que disculparme ya que estoy asiendo los capítulos muy cortos y no es bonito jeje bueno tratare de hacerlos mas largos este capitulo serán 3 okeii y contiene spoiler emm bueno la verdad no se que es pero bueno jeje**

**SEMANA DE INVESTIGACIÓN PARTE 2**

***Lunes***

* * *

Después de abre encontrado a su padre y a su emm nuevo amigo o algo Lucy y su padre se dirigían a su casa pero

-¡!cuantas veces te he dicho que no salieras!MENOZ EN TU CONDICION JODER ¬¬ Y GRITANDOTE COMO LOCA Y TU PLATICANDO CON TU AMIGO QUE NO VEZ LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA ¬¬Y NO TRETES DE DESIRME QUE NO TE EH DICHO QUE ERA UNA MENTIROSA Y BLABLA AHA ¬¬

-p-pero hija yo solo fui a comprar comida porque ibas a venir tu

-AHAH ahora yo tengo la culpa de que te hayas salido que tal que te hubiera pasado algo

-p-pero hija mía de mi corazón no te enojes con migo yo sol-

-a ha me estas chiveando no? Ja pues no cunado lleguemos a casa te vas a bañar y te acuestas en tu cama ¿oyó? ¬¬

p-pero

-PERO NADA ME ESCUCHO ¬¬

/Lucy se parecía tanto a Erza cuando se enojaba y mas cuando regañaba a alguien /

-padre la cena esta lista

-si ya voy (-_-)-el padre de Lucy todavía le tenia un "poco" de miedo

-date prisa y no olvides lavarte las manos

-Ayesir- salió happy dos jajá

*En la maesa*

-y..em cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar Lucy?

-le pedía al maestro una semana mientras te recuperas ¿esta bien?

-si claro pero…

-¿pero?

-y tu casa ,tus amigos que ay de ellos?

-no pasa nada sobrevire una semana sin ellos jeje

-aha bueno así pasaremos mas tiempo juntos verdad el que no pasamos cuando tu madre aun estaba aquí…

-papa ¿extrañas mucho a mi mama?

-la verdad siempre la recuerdo nunca prensa que se iria ella primero je sabes , siempre teníamos un sueño que muriéramos los dos juntos, así no nos extrañaríamos uno del orto pero.. cuando llegaste tu cambiamos todo.. tu eres nuestro mundo Lucy ahora y siempre

-g-gracias padre y emm hablando de mi madre sabes algo acerca de una llave?

-¿Qué clase de llave te refieres Lucy?

-una de mucho poder…o mas bien algo acerca de utopía?

-je ase mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre

-s-sabes como llegar papa?

-todavía no es buen tiempo Lucy

-¿t-tiempo para que?

-después lo sabrás solo acaba con tu comida que se te va a enfriar okey

-esta bien padre-

*Después de un incomodo silencio*

-yo recogeré la mesa Lucy

-no padre yo ve a dormir yo me encargo de todo esto si ?

-e-esta bien hija hasta mañana /subiendo la escalera/

-buenas noches…..padre

*Que trataste de decir "toda vía no es tiempo" tiempo ¿para que?*

***Martes***

* * *

Después de casi no dormir por lo _ocurrido_ de ayer o mas bien las palabras de su padre Lucy se despertó a las 8 de la mañana muy temprano bueno para ella ya que siempre Natsu y Happy la despertaban a la misma hora nomas que ahora como esta sola ya se le izo costumbre despertar temprano

-pff !odio mi vida! Bueno no pero aha te odio Natsu! Y a ti también happy (tch) voy a hacer el almuerzo jeje

/en la cocina/

-que are de desayuno (mm)o o ya se voy a asar emm huevos revueltos y emm jugo de naranja sii pero no hay naranjas voy a ir rápido antes de que se despierte mi papa

/corriendo Asia la tiendo cuando/

-hay ayt eso dolió l-lo siento tengo prisa así que no lo vi p-perdón?

-acaso siempre te voy a encontrar chocando jaja

-amm lo siento no era mi intensión Takumi

-solo dime Yuki si Lucy-chan

-esta bien pero tu también solo dime Lucy

-esta bien Lucy veo que es muy urgente como para que no te cambiaras no? Jaja

-q-que tiene además es linda mi pijama jeje (Lucy traía su pijama era un short y una blusa de tirantes color rosa y en su blusa traía un dibujo de un corazón)

- si claro muy hermosa-Yuki le dio a esa ultima palabra como doble sentido refiriéndose a Lucy aunque no la haya pillado

-mm gracias supongo… bueno me voy tengo que comprar naranjas pera el desayuno después te voy ¿si?

-si claro Lucy (nos veremos muy pronto) asta luego

-(porque siempre tienes que conocer a tipos extraños Lucy Hartfilia pero eso si guapo n/n )

/En casa /

-¡estoy en casa! P-padre? Donde estas

-por aquí en la cocina

-¿Qué estas asiendo? Se suponía que yo haría el desayuno ¡mira asta traje naranjas para aserte un jugo ¡

-jeje no te preocupes

-pero no es justo ¬¬

-que tal si yo hago el desayuno y tu la cena y para la comida nos vamos a comer ehe que dises?

-esta bien pero que cada quien escoja en donde si?

-claro Lucy

/después del desayuno/

-ahora me toca recoger los platos esta bien Lucy

-de acuerdo mientras me voy a bañar papa /subiendo las escaleras/

-esta bien hija…(espera unos días mas Lucy para….)

/TOCkTOCk/

-ya voy (abriendo la puerta)

-si en que puedo ayudarle?

-estoy buscando a Lucy Hartfilia

-si aquí vive ¡quien la busca?

- un amigo de ella soy Takumi Yuki

-aha mucho gusto yo soy su padre Jude Hartfilia

-es un placer conocerlo

-Lucy esta bañándose no se si quieras esperarla

-emm si claro

-bueno pásale y asi nos conocemos mejor

-c-claro

/20 minutos después/

-p-padre estoy lista si quieres tu tomar una ducha-a?

-Hola Lucy

-¿Cómo es que sabes donde vivo Yuki?

-no esta muy lejos de mi casa jaja

-aha bueno pero emm ¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno hija creo que hago mal tercio aquí así que me voy a bañar okey

-m-mal que no no no estas equivocado pa-chin se fue (porque otra vez)

-Hola Lucy

-a si hola hola (-_-)

-¿quieres ir a comer un helado con migo?

-¿YO?

-si tu nimodo de llevar a tu papa no jaja

-p-pero es que-

-¡VE! No ay problema!- gritaba su padre desde el segundo piso ja ni crean que estaba escuchando todo

-e-esta bien

-bien entonces vámonos

/en el parque/

-y ¿que me cuentas de tu vida Lucy?

-emm bueno soy una maga de espíritus estelares y estoy en el gremio Fairy tail y mm tengo muchos amigos como Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Levy, Mira y muchos mas….el gremio es como mi familia

-entonces es divertido estar en un gremio?

-si te ayudan en problemas, te apoyan y te dan consejos

-oho ya veo

-que pasa?

-no es nada

-aha y tu que me cuentas de tu vida Yuki?

-mm pues eh vivido aquí toda mi vida mm y nomas creo jaja

-aha que bien (creo -_-) etto… no te as unido a un gremio o emm algo asi?

-la verdad no yo ..no tengo ningún tipo de magia..

-oho ya veo … emm

-si lo se je es raro.. pero esta bien tengo una vida normal (ups) etto no dije que fueras rara ni nada por el estilo es solo que-

-si no te preocupes entiendo perfectamente jeje (ahah me dijo rara grosero ).. bueno se hace de tarde me tengo que ir

-a si lo se bueno emm ¿mañana puedo ir a visitarte? Claro si no estas ocupado o algo asi jeje (-_-U)

-etto no lo se tal vez si bueno me voy tengo que prepararle la cena a mi padre así que adiós mañana nos vemos … etto quiero decir err (n/n) adiós /corriendo/

-si claro…(porque tengo que hacer el peor trabajo)

*en casa de Lucy (o algo así)*

-padre la cena esta lista!

-si Lucy ahora bajo

-Te lavas las manos

-si Lucy (-_-)

-te espero aquí abajo padre

/En la mesa/

-y ¿como te fue con tu novio?

-bien…espera QUE!...cual novio el es solo un AMIGO que conocí ayer

-ahah pos el parece conocerte bien

-¡ehe como?

-pues cuando llego me pregunto cuantas llaves tenias

-….aha(como sabia si toda vía no le decía) y ¿Qué le dijiste?

-le dije que tenias 4 …hice bien?

-en que contestarle pues si pero esta mal tengo 10 llaves

-aha es que después de que te fuiste tenias las que te dio tu madre….

-ho cierto ya no te dije que gracias a.. Natsu y mis amigos conseguí muchas mas

-enserio? Y son poderosas?

-claro tengo 10 de 12 mira tengo

Acuarios: ella es agresiva y no se llevamos muy bien y me restriega en la cara a su novio ¬¬

Taurus: el es un pervertido

Cáncer: me ayuda a peinarme siempre y creo que le gusta erza talve sea por su carácter (-_-U)

Virgo: siempre quiere que la castigue aunque me gusta mucho su actitud ella es de las mas fieles de todas mi llaves

Sagittarius: emm como explicarlo es un tipo con traje de caballo (mochi mochi)

Leo: Loki es el mas fuerte de los espíritus estelares que tengo además es un playboy ¬¬

Scorpio: el es novio de aquarius

Gemini: son muy lindo y tienen la habilidad de transformarse en la persona que tocan al igual que sus memorias

Aries: o ella es tan hermosa (n/n) pero es muy tímida y se disculpa por todo

Capricornio: bueno el era un espíritu celestial de mi madre ,

Y bueno solo me faltan dos llaves la de pisis y la de libra aunque no se donde están pero bueno ya después vendrá la ocasión

-…Lucy acerca de lo que te dije anoche

- ¿si? me dejaste con la duda, que querías decir con eso padre?

-que aun te falta mucho que vivir Lucy… y que no falta mucho para "eso"..

-"eso" ¿Qué es padre?

-después te diré gracias por la comida estuvo muy buena

-pp-padre?...me dejo hablando sola TT-TT mmm ..aunque espero que lleguen pronto y a salvo no es así ...Natsu?… bueno lavare los trastes y me iré a la cama fue un día largo

***Miércoles***

Un día normal bueno casi normal pues llegaba el equipo mas destructor digo mas fuerte de Fairy tail

-¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡ESTAMOS DE VUELTA! – gritaba un peli rosa tumbando la puerta

-¡ CALLATE NATSU! –empujando a Natsu- que no vez que destruyes todo a tu paso?

-y que tiene ice-boy ehe no te importa o ¿si?

-no se si te distes cuenta que….omg (-/-U)

-Gray-sama lluvia esta feliz de verte

-Natsu, Gray ¿porque no me esperaron? ¬¬-gritaba la Titana jalando todo su equipaje-¡somos un equipo! ¿no?

-AYE-SIR – Happy dos -_-U

-Hola chicos como les fue en su misión-hablaba mira, sirviéndoles un trago de wiski a Natsu

-muy bien mira (aunque nos quitaron dinero por destruir la propiedad -_-) ¿Dónde esta Lucy?

-ase como mucho que no viene al gremio, tal vez se enfermo o algo así

-ahah bueno iré a ver como esta y platicarle como nos fue en la misión

- ¡NATSSSSSSUUUU! Te extrañe mucho- gritaba y abrazaba a Natsu la pequeña albina

-h-hola Lissana ¿Cómo has estado?

-muy bien si demasiado bien ¿sabes por qué?

-n-no ¿Por qué estas tan feliz jeje?

-pues mm ven te lo diré afuera

-que sea rápido necesito irme

-jeje no durara nada (creo)

-(¡! GRAY-SAMA Lluvia lo ama!)-(¡ yo también a ti Lluvia te amo! )

-Lluvia-chan ¿que te pasa estas muy roja?

-n-no es nada jeje(por que pensé que era verdad debo de dejar de asar aventuras -_-U ) Lluvia solo pensaba

-de tu amado¿Grey-sama?

-n-no c-c-claro que no (n/n) (tal vez)

-dejaos ya mira (-/- )-decía un avergonzado pelinegro

-ohoh Grey no savia que querías mucho a Lluvia (:L cucu que lindos)

-n-no como crees jeje y donde fue el cerebro calcinado?(por poquito -/-)

-salió con lissana creo a ver a Lucy o algo así

-a Lucy ¿Qué le paso o que?

-no nada es solo que desde que se fueron ya no ha venido al gremio y me preocupa que se haya enfermado o algo así

-bueno iré a verla como esta (¡camaina mas rápido no corre, corre, corre!)-Gray se gritaba mental mente

-Gray-sama yo voy con usted –gritaba lluvia mientras iba corriendo tras de el

-ah amor joven 3 que lindo- decía el maestro desde el segundo piso

-Maestro necesito hablar con usted- gritaba erza sentada en la barra y terminando su pastel

-claro cuando quieras ven a mi despacho

/atrás del gremio/

-¿que sucede lissana?

-quiero preguntarte algo muy importante si

-de ¿que se trata?

-¿usted ama a Lucy?

* * *

**pff después de durar muchisisimo asiendo este capi a una cosa díganme si quieren que los aga así de largos? sip no olviden de comentar**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola minna yo aquí trayéndoles la continuación espero que les guste

-usted ¿ama a Lucy?

-b-bueno….yo…n-no...Lo se emm (eso creo)

-¿como es que no la sabe? Si siempre ha estado con ella

-si lo se pero emm es raro….o algo así

-¿raro? En que forma

-emm bueno…. Pues... no lo se

-como es que no lo sabe debe de sentir algo diferente al estar con ella

-emm bueno pero ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

-por emm cosas personales y "algo"

-¿eheh? Cosas personales? ….. ¿Algo?

-si "algo"

-no entiendo nada pero bueno…. Me voy tengo que ir con Lucy a ohm a una misión… o algo así jajá mmm… adiós

-a si adiós Natsu….se nota que ya no ay lugar dentro de tu corazón para mi….aunque me alegra que hayas salido adelante este tiempo que no estuve… suerte con el Lucy

/En la oficina del maestro/

-en que ¿puedo ayudarte Erza?

-master, en la misión que fuimos nos preguntaron bueno solo digiero que nos faltaba alguien y yo creo que se refería a Lucy y eso fue muy raro bueno sabemos que viene de una familia rica y que si la conocen pero aun así es extraño

-y ¿es por eso que llegaron dos días antes de lo planeado?

-si queríamos estar seguros de que no es nada grabe cierto master?

-…..la verdad es complicado

-¿complicado? En que sentido no lo entiendo

-yo no te lo puedo contar por que se trata de algo muy personal de Lucy

-o entiendo ¿ella esta aquí?

-no salió el mismo día que ustedes y regresara asta el viernes

-a donde emm bueno si se puede saber

-con su padre

- entonces ay que esperar ¿no?

-no quiero que vayan por ella tengo un mal presentimiento

-a donde master?

-al gremio mercantil **LOVE ****＆****LUCKY** en la ciudad de Acalypha

-es aquel gremio que salvo Lucy

-si ese es

-entonces les avisare a los demás d-

-mejor váyanse mañana deben estar cansados de la misión y además no quiero que les digas a nadie de lo que esta pasando con Lucy por que querrán evitarlo y eso ya no es una posibilidad

-d-de que esta hablando master ¿tan serio es?

-si erza esta en juego muchas vidas

-entonces ya me voy si es así nos vemos master

-Erza prométeme algo que van a regresar de acuerdo?

-si master mañana partiremos en la mañana

/En casa de Lucy/

-¡!Estamos En casa ¡! ….Lucy?

-Natsu creo que no esta…. Voy a inspeccionar su cocina –

-Happy creo que no es buena idea, quieres ver enojada a Lucy

-t-tienes razón ¡Natsu que estas leyendo si es su novela te van a mater!

-emm no creo que sea su novela ya que tiene información de….Layla Heartfilia

-ella es su mama verdad Natsu?

-si Happy pero porque esta esto aquí

-que es lo que dice?

**Layla Heartfilia**

Era una Maga de Espíritus Estelares

Ella junto al Jude Heartfilia, formaban parte del Gremio de Mercantes "**Love and Lucky**",

En ese mismo lugar eligieron el nombre de su hija, ya que gracias a ese comienzo logró obtener una gran fortuna.

En su gran mansión era muy querida por el personal por su humildad y transparencia.

Era poseedora de tres de las doce Llaves Doradas.

Portaba a Acuarios, Cáncer y Caprico. Los dos primeros pasaron a manos de su hija a la hora de la muerte, el tercero fue poseído por otro portador llamado Zoldeo.

Murió a la temprana edad de 29 años, en el año X777.

**La causa de la muerte es desconocida.**

-no viene mucho verdad Natsu?

-…..

-que sucede Natsu descubristeis algo?

-murió el mismo día que Igneel…se fue

-y también dice que se desconoce su muerte…que raro

-Natsu estoy cansado ay que dormir aquí

-mm bueno esperaremos a Lucy aquí

*Jueves*

-Happy levántate en cualquier momento puede lleg-

-!como que ya te gusto dormir con Lucy flamita¡-casi tirando la puerta de Lucy

-cállate calzonsilo-men y a ti con Lluvia ¿no?

-c-cállate (¬/¬) y no es cierto

-y por qué estas rojito eh?

-p-porque tengo calor por eso (idiota) vámonos etto erza no esta buscando como loca

-pero si acabamos de levantar y tengo hambre

-quieres que te mate erza o que?

-n-no ya voy pero y Lucy? Aquí no esta

-entonces ay que buscarla

-grrr por que

-Quieres que la mate o que?

-¿eh?

-aha olvídalo iré a buscar a Lucy **yo** solo ¬¬

-bien como quieras ¡vámonos Happy ¡

-AYE-SIR

*en el gremio*

**-DONDE ESTA GRAY CON NATSU JURO QUE SI NO LLEGAN EN ESTE MOMENTO LOS VOY A MATAR Y NO VA A SER UNA MUERTE MUY BONITA QUE DIGAMOS**-la gran Titana estaba tan enojada que todo el gremio estaba en un rincón

-Erza-san deberías calmarte un poco-decía la albina mayor detrás de la barra bueno fue la única que no se fue al rincón

-¡MI HERMANA ES TODO UN HOMBRE!-gritaba Elfman desde el rincón

-….-grandes palabras que a dicho Elfman

-esta bien mira solo porque se trata de ti

-¡OYGAN YA PASO TODO BUELVAN A SUS ASIENTOS! (esperemos que lleguen pronto Natsu por que se va a librar una guerra) -_-U

-bueno mientras espero mira sírveme un pedazo de pastel de fresa por favor

-o emm Erza… (Dilo con delicadeza)….y-ya no hay p-pastel de fresa (la guerra comenzó)

**-¡!QQQQUUUUUUEEEE!**

-¡! CORRAN TODOSSS ¡!

-KKKYYYYYYAAAAAAA!

*mientras Erza castigaba al gremio digo se regañaba a todos Gray estaba en el parque*

-¡LUCY! Uno, dos, tres que ya te vi!-a gray no le importaba que todo el mundo lo viera gritar como un loco

-si no sales Erza te va a matar y no te va a gustar….. (Estará aquí emm aprovechare para enojar a flamita jeja)

-¡**LUCY TE AMO! SAL Y TENGAMOS UNA CITA Y TALVEZ SEAMOS NOVIOS Y ASI PERO SAL LUCY**!-Gray se avía dado cuenta que Natsu lo seguía desde la casa de Lucy

- ¡! **GRAY BASTARDO ELLA ES MIA TU BETE CON LLUVIA** ¡!

-así que es tuya eh?

-**SI ES MIA DE MI PARA MI**

-y que ay de Loki? El esta con ella ahorita mismo

-¡!**QUE**! Voy a irle a romper la cara al imbécil ese así que no te metas porque a ti también te la romperé okay

-jajaja guau como la amas y bájale a tus celitos

-tu empezaste dijiste que la amabas y que querías ser su novio y ¡! **COMO NO QUIERES QUE ME ENOJE CARAJO** ¡!

-jajajaja solo era una broma para que salieras de tu estúpido escondite (si arriba del árbol con si tu cabello no llamara la atención jajá)

-¿ehe?

-jajaja que bueno que no estaba Lucy aquí jaja

-broma…

-si acaso no lo entiendes o que jajá

-….idiota

-ya te descubrí que te gusta Lucy y no lo niegues por que toda magnolia se entero

-n-no es eso es que puf ahaha

-ya se te quemo el cerebro o que?

**-¡NO! POR QUE TODOS ME DISEN ESO QUE TAL SI SOLO LA QUIERO COMO AMIGA**

-**PUES NO PARESE TODO EL DIA CON ELLA Y ASTA DORMISTES EN SU CAMA **

-¡**SI PERO QUE TIENE QUE VER YO ESTOY CON ELLA POR QUE ES MI AMIGA Y SI VOY A SU CASA ES PORQUE SOY SU AMIGO NADAMAS**

-**TU ESTAS ASI POR QUE LA QUIERES Y NO NOMAS COMO AMIGA TE ENAMORASTES DE ELLA AUNQUE TE CUESTE ENTENDERLO TU LA AMAS**

-**ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO NADA NADA** (y si tiene razón el hielito? Me enamore de mi compañera? No lo se aha odio estar así)

**-¿NADA? PORQUE TE AFERAS EN PROTEGERLA SABIENDO QUE ELLA ES FUERTE? O ¿Por qué SIEMPRE QUIERES IR CON ELLA A LAS MISIONES? O SOLO LA UTILISASTES PARA OLVIDAR A LISSANA? **

-**NO ESO NO…..ES SIERTO YO…. YO**….

-**VEZ LA AMAS AUNQUE LO NIEGES**

**-PERO TU DIJISTES QUE TU LA AMABAS?**

**-ESO ES MENTIRA SOLO LO DIJE COMO BROMA Y….YO AMO A ALGUIEN MAS **

**-A LLUVIA?**

**-…. P-PORQUE ME CAMBIAS EL TEMA TU AMAS A LUCY Y YA **

**-SI PERO ELLA DESEGURO TE QUIERE A TI Y A** mi no –gracias a dios se acabaron los gritos en el parque aunque ya era tarde ya que toda magnolia se entero de sus amantes

-como puedes decir eso tu siempre estas con ella y ya te dije que yo amo a lluvia okay?

-y ya lo aceptaste gray? Jajá al parecer los dos tenemos a alguien que querer

-y tu igual jaja

-si pero no se si ella me quiera

-estas loco o que si todo el gremio sabe que ella te quiere mucho y tu eras el idiota que no se daba cuenta?

-acuérdate de cada batalla cada misión siempre estaba a tu lado sonriéndote

-tienes razón ahí que ir con erza

-pero primero búscala

-okey gracias grey (nunca pensé que diría eso -_-U)

-de nada flamita ahora ve corre te alcanzare luego tengo que hacer algo importante

-¡AYE!

-ya puedes dejar de esconderte lluvia sé que estas aquí

-Gray-sama ¿es cierto lo que dijo? ¿Qué usted ama a Lucy?

-No lluvia a la que amo eres tú….

-a mi …..(OMG me da me da me dio)-lluvia se desmallo al oír las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar de su amado

-¡Lluvia estas bien oye despierta!

*en el gremio* (casi completo)

-oigan alguien ha visto a… ¡! Pero quien izo esto o mas bien por que no me invitaron a pelear ¡

-n-no te conviene preguntar Natsu….-decía mira detrás de la barra

- ¿pero por qué hicieron una lucha? y **!no me invitaron quien fue! **

**-Quieres saber quien fue no Natsu? **

**-díganme que esa no es erza y es Lucy imitando a erza **

**-ELLA…. No es Lucy… corre Natsu salva tu vida!**

**-ehehe aaaaa un monstro **

**-a quien le dices monstro Natsu**

**- ah MIRA -_-u**

-a mi Natsu seguro de eso?

-que echo (las dos monstros de Fairy tail me van a comer vivo cálmate Natsu tal vez no te maten…muy pronto pero relájate todo la posible para ocultar tu severo trauma psicológico y tu gran depresión ah y un poco de trastornos que puede ser muy severo pero de todo eso relájate Natsu si así relájate no agás un movimiento brusco porque esta en riesgo tu vida)

-¡CORRE NATSU! – gritaba Happy volando sobre el

-Happy! Súper velocidad!

-¡AYE-SIR ¡

-NO ESPERA NATSU HIJO DE SU DRAGON PADRE puf tendré que ir yo sola por Lucy mmm bueno mira le dices a Natsu o a gray quien llegue primero que se vallan a Acalypha ah se me olvidaba diles que vallan lo mas rápido posible… adiós mira cuida a todos mientras no estoy

-c-claro Erza... Adiós

*En Acalypha al atardecer*

-quien iba a saber que aquí ay buenos restaurantes jaja verdad padre?

-¿eh? A si claro Lucy

-te pasa algo te noto muy distraído este día

-no es nada importante jeje

-¿seguro? Tal vez sea d-

-que pasa Lucy ¿porqué te detienes?

detrás de ti …

-no puede ser

*la casa del padre **de Lucy estaba totalmente destruida y quemándose***

**-¡QUE PASA AQUÍ**

**Espero que les haya gustado y emm perdón se que no estoy actualizando muy seguido pero tratare de actualizar los miércoles si hoy ice una excepción jeje**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola les traigo la conti de la historia jeje espero que les guste :D**

* * *

**"BATALLA****"**

* * *

-Hay que hacer algo rápido Lucy

-necesitamos agua

-mira detrás de esa casa de enfrente ay un pequeño rio ve Lucy

-claro solo necesito agua para invocar a acuario

-yo te esperare aquí iré a ver si la dueña de aquí no esta lesionada

- Hirake! Houheikyuu no tobira, Aquarius

-acuario quiero que apagues el fuego de la casa de mi padre

-TSK

-ehe me dices "tsk" ¿a mi?

-si algún problema?

n-no ninguna puedes hacer lo que te dije por favor

-esta bien

*bueno ese "esta bien" no es muy lindo para Lucy ya que se la llevo a ella también como siempre

-ay lo tienes y no me llames en dos semanas estar con **MI NOVIO** a si dije **MI NOVIO** a y cerraré la puerta por mi parte

**-¡NO TIENES QUE REPERTIRLO¡ **

-jajaja

-b-bueno a-almenos a-apa-ago el f-f-fuego aha t-t-t-engo –m-m-mucho frio ¿p-padre d-donde esta? ¿Padre donde estas no me digas que te llevo acuarios también a ti? ¡Padre responde! ¡PADRE! –Lucy vio a su padre inconsciente en el suelo de su casa bueno si se le puede decir así ya que el fuego consumió todo a su paso

-resiste te llevare al hospital solo resiste por favor

-lu…vete ….s-sálvate…lu

-s-salvarme no tu necesitas atención medica solo resiste

-b... Busca...Casa…. libro… oficina….antes….Ellos….ve ahora. Lu

-de que estas hablando ¿quienes?

-¿Lucy Que sucedió aquí?

-¡ TAKUMI ! n-no lo se llegamos y la casa estaba incendiándose y la apague pero mi padre no sé que tiene

-jum que tal si me dices lo que te dijo si?

-d-decirme que no entiendo

-NO TE AGAS LA IDIOTA LO QUE TE DIJO ANTESDE QUE LLEGARA

-n-n-o lo entiendo

-YA ME CANSE DE SER EL NIÑO BONITO ANTE TUS OJOS CONOCEME COMO SOY YO Lucy HEARTFILIA

- **Rensa Mahō** (Cadenas) lo siento Lucy no quería que vieras lo que soy capas ya que tu solo portas 4 llaves y con eso no creo que me puedas vencer

-t-te equivocas hug mi padre te dio mal la información no son 4 son 10

-¡QUE! Pero no basta con eso Lucy

**PDV de Lucy**

-al decirle que tenia diez llaves trate de soltarme de las cadenas pero era muy difícil me empezó a aventar y jalar, y al parecer me esta lastimando demasiado

-Que pasa Adita que no eras fuerte

-claro que lo soy (pero en combates de fuerza no soy la mejor opción daré lo mejor de mi) Hirake! Shishikyuu no tobira, Leo

-me hablaste mi amor-aha como siempre Loki tenia que decir algo humillante solo que esta siego o que?

-a-ayúdame a quitar estas cadena- no me dejo terminar Yuki pues al ver que invoque a Loki me jalo y me agarro por detrás sosteniéndome delante de el

-así que eso es un espíritu estelar ¿eh? Jaja no me agás reír pensé que sacarías a uno mas fuerte y no uno con demasiado gel en su cabeza-creo que lo ultimo me sonó familiar

-el es Loki el león líder de las demás llaves y es el mas fuerte de todos así que suéltame de una jodida vez –ni así me soltaba pero entre mas me movía mas me asía daño en aquellas caídas no me di cuenta de que caí en un montón de vidrios rotos y no dolía ase un minuto pero creo que es por que estoy utilizando magia y es la segunda llave que invoco uhgg me siento débil

-suelta a mi querida Lucy o te matare- y seguía insistiendo ..que no tienes a Aries o que ughh me sigue doliendo pero lo soportare

-a ver inténtalo… claro si quieres dañar a tu dueña jaja

-(Tengo que hacer algo para que me suelte pero que piensa Lucy ya se el látigo si solo me estiro un poco hugg casi a ha es inútil no lo alcanzo me siento mal)

-tomare el riesgo-vi como Loki se acercaba a toda velocidad asta donde estábamos espero que todo salga bien

-! Regulus ¡ -creo que si viene enserio Loki tratare de zafarme de esto tengo una idea pero es arriesgada estando aquí

-¡!LOKI NO TE ACERQUE ¡ ESPERA HAY ESTARAS A SALVO

-¿A SALVO DE QUE Lucy? NO TE VOY A DEJAR

-SOLO ASLO SI

-esta bien

-que ya te distes por vencida pensé que iba a durar un poco mas la lucha pero me di cuenta que no tienes suficiente magia –y me di cuenta que mas tiempo estaba con el mas me debilitaba me quita mi magia pero este es el ultimo intento aunque no lo eh practicado mucho

Ten WO hakari ten WO hiraki

Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi

No kagayaki WO motte

Ware Ni sugata WO shimese

Tetorabiburosu yo

Wa ga hoshiboshi no shihaisha

Asupekuto wa

Kanzen na arabiru mon wo kaihou se yo

Zenbu hachi-jyuu hassei

Hikaru!

URANO METRIA!

Al terminar el hechizo solo sentí como si volara y escuche las cadenas romperse, lo dirigí asía nosotros dos y también fui afectada no lo suficiente para matarme pero si para herirme muy seriamente vi atemorizada que Yuki seguía en pie

-cc-como es que tu hayas rompido mis cadenas y tengas magia suficiente para asar tal ataque-sentí que era mi fin utilice toda la magia que me quedaba pera ese ataque pero no funciono volteo a todas partes para ver si Loki se avía ido pero para mi sorpresa no gracias al cielo que no tengo todavía una esperanza

-¡!LUCY¡ ¿ESTAS USTED BIEN?-solo escuchaba los pasos acercándose asía mi pero no savia de quien era mi vista se empezaba a nublar todo se ponía de color gris

-creo que escogí el trabajo mas fácil jaja- al escuchar esa voz sentí que ya no la libraba pero recordé que Loki estaba hay también

**-! Regulus ¡-**esas palabras fueron mi salvación ya no era gris y sombrío si no una luz cálida que provenía del cielo, al parecer el ataque de Loki hizo que Yuki se defendiera .

Empezó la batalla pero el problema cuanto tiempo puede quedarse Loki, ya que no tengo magia debe de estar usando su propia magia….tengo que hacer algo y rápido

-no lo entiendo como es que puedes seguir estando aquí si Lucy no tiene magia?-al parecer Yuki no sabe lo que es capas Loki gracias a dios que el esta aquí …

-es lo mas sencillo yo tengo mi propia magia y puedo elegir si utilizo la mi o la de Lucy es sencillo ¿no?

-pero cuanto tiempo crees mantenerlo no deberás durar mucho tiempo en pie – tiene razón Loki no podrá luchar solo debo ayudarlo ….tengo que pelear con el

-lo suficiente para acabar contigo y rescata princesa – eso espero … espera princesa que se cree este ¬¬

-ja pero claro que no puedes hacerle daño a tu propietaria ¿no? Rensa Mahō –vi como venían asía mi las cadenas tengo que moverme pero mi herida que tengo al costado derecho de mi cadera me estorba mucho, cada vez que me muevo me duele pero si no lo ago. Me atrapara otra vez .. el látigo si apuntare asía la rama de aquel árbol antes de que me alcance

-¡Lucy¡ corre- escuchaba a Loki gritarme pero al momento de decírmelo sujete con fuerza el látigo y jale lo mas posible y izo que subiera en el árbol bueno estaba sentada en la rama espero que no se rompa

-así que todavía tienes fuerza para seguir no Lucy **¡Dangan no Mahō!-**grandes balas salían de sus dedo tenia que esquivarlos pero como.. como.. tengo que saltar de la rama..

-!KYAAAA¡ -logre esquivarlas pero una de esas balas me dio en mi herida que mala suerte tengo pero debo llegar con Loki y tratar de recargar mi magia y así podre invocar a capricornio

-Lucy estas bien?

-si Loki solo tengo unos rasguños- mentí ya que si le decía la verdad se acercaría y Yuki le absorbería la magia a el también

-¿hum? Sigues viva es raro ver a una debilucha como tu, seguir viva después de mis ataques eres una rareza jajá – si y tu el mas guapo ¿no? Idiota ¬¬

-pues ya vez-levantándome poco a poco- soy miembro de Fairy tail y nosotros nunca nos damos por vencidos tan fácil mente – caminando lentamente- aun que tengamos heridas serias o casi muriendo nunca nos rendiremos eso es ser un hada de Fairy tail

-ah que conmovedora historia pero me vale madre no me interesa para nada, mejor aguarda energía por que me tienes que decir donde esta la llave o si lo prefieres te llevo con migo aunque creo que seria una molestia cargar con basura como tu

**-"!CALLATE¡" TU NO CONOSES A Lucy ELLA NO ES UNA BASURA TU LO ERES –**Loki estaba muy enojado espero que no se le ocurra atacarlo

-eh el niño gel se enojo ja no te preocupes si quieres acabo contigo primero- Yuki se acercaba a Loki y se que no va a resultar muy bien todo esto

Vi como empezó la batalla esquivando, atacando, cayendo, levantándose, pero ninguno se detenía pero note que Yuki traía una espada atrás de el cuando apareció … no lo se pero es peligroso para Loki y mas ahora ya que se han tocado varias beses creo que ya le absorbió su magia ….

-Ya te rindes gelesito jajá

-n-n-nuca …. Ugh- Loki ya estaba en su limite tengo que cerrar la puerta no quiero que lo lastimen mas

**-¡ciérrate puerta del león**¡

-que haces Lucy no podrás tu sola

-no te preocupes ya no estaré sola … gracias leo

-NO Lucy ESPERA- un gran brillo dejaba aquel ser que podría a verme salvado la vida pero no me siento mal sé que debo hacer

**FIN PDV**

-estas segura niñita estas herida y sin magia que aras? O te quieres ser la valiente jajá no me agás reír

-**te equivocas agh** -acercándose a el- **no soy valiente, ni tampoco fuerte pero no soy cobarde como tu que ataca por la espalda**–enfrente de el –**si ser un cobarde me convierte en ti prefiero morir **

-te concederé esa petición pero antes **Kioku Sōsa **

**-¿HEHE? Que estas asiendo …..Yuki … hugg**

**-**solo controlo tus recuerdo así de fácil …. Borrare este encuentro y volveremos a hacer amigos o algo así

-¿p-..Porque…. tu …heriste….a. Mi ..padre?

-corrección lo mate y mm no te preocupes solo pondré que murió en el incendio te dijo lo que te dijo y que entraste a salvarlo pero era tarde para el y mientras ibas por el alguien te ataco con una espada… a mira como esta jeje-al terminar Lucy sintió una gran presión en su estomago al ver que era, vio una espada carmesí salir de ella y al final desmallarse

-SI FUERA TU NO ATACARIA…ERZA

-¿¡QU LE AS ECHO A Lucy!

-yo nada solo la salve eso es todo… a por cierto su padre a muerto así que te recomiendo ayudarla o también ella morirá… nos vemos pronto ERZA –desapareció por completo

-¡Lucy! ¡RECIRTE TE LLEVAR A UN HOSPITAL!

-e..e..r..z…a? sálvame…

-**¡RESISTE Lucy TE AYUDARE!**

*En magnolia (anochecer)*

-oye mira ¿as visto a Erza?-decía el semi-desnudo

-se fue a Acalypha por Lucy…. Gray tu ropa

-¿ehe? (por que me sucede esto a mi)…. Lucy esta haya ¿Por qué?

-no lo se pero erza me dijo que fueran lo mas rápido posible

-esta bien dile a Natsu que me alcance

-Gray no te vayas así ponte decente

-haha si claro

-Lluvia quiere acompañarlo gray-sama

-¿hum? A si seguro lluvia

-¿ya se llevan así? Cu cu

-si grey-sama y lluvia son pareja ahora

-¡Felicidades¡- gritaba el gremio al escuchar lo que había dicho lluvia

-g-gracias v-vámonos lluvia – jalándola del brazo (n/n)

-adiós que se diviertan, ay que bueno ya era hora que correspondiera los sentimientos de lluvia jeje pero aun falta otras dos parejitas ¿no? Levy

-q-que n-no te e-equívocas y a-a-además yo c-con q-quien jeje

-con Gajeel por supuesto

-shhh mira n-no lo digas tan fuerte- pobre Levy parecía un tomate

-jaja no te preocupes todo queda en amigas jaja

***en casa de Lucy***

-¿donde estará?... Lucy…. No la eh visto ase una semana… espero que este bien… bueno Happy hora de dormir...-y con hora de dormir significa dormir en la cama de Lucy

-Aye-sir

* * *

**Acabe lo se no soy buena escribiendo la pelea puf espero que les haya gustado nos vemos el próximo miércoles**


	12. Chapter 12

¡HOLA MINA! COMO AN ESTADO ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION DE LA HISTORIA

* * *

"**Llegada inesperada"**

* * *

Hospital de Acalypha

-¿e. Erza?

-Lucy estas bien que sucedió,

-l-la casa de mi padre se estaba quemando y él estaba adentro y fui a buscarlo…pero…el….el….hug

-n-no te esfuerces Lucy tienes una herida muy grabe

-disculpa…soy el doctor que la atenido ayer cuando la trajiste

-a si emm gracias

-je no hay de que pero...ella estuvo en una pelea ¿no?

-si porque

-pensé que no tendría magia alguna... pero me sorprendí que tenga suficiente magia para sanarse

-¿s-sanarse? Lucy no tiene ese tipo de magia ella es una maga de espíritus estelares

-¿eh? Eso es extraño pero... Tendremos que llevarla a magnolia hay ay un hospital para mago aquí solo pudimos curar unos que otros rasguños

-¿RASGUÑOS? Pero si dijo que ella traía ¿magia? Como es que usted ¿sebe de eso?

-solo sentí eso… pero ay que trasladarla... ya no esta grave solo la vendaremos y se puede ir a casa

-p-pero usted dijo que-

-ELLA ESTA BIEN SOLO NECESITA DESCANSO…si me disculpan

-Erza no quiero que le digas a nadie mas de mis heridas los preocuparía…mas de lo que ya están

-Ese doctor es extraño…. Bueno ay que irnos…. iremos con el maestro después de que descanses

-gracias erza

-¿Lucy estas bien?

-AHA Gray como es que tu... y ¿lluvia? Bueno como sea…

-gray-sama yo esperare afuera ay muchas personas aquí adentro

-gracias lluvia

-mira me dijo que viniera pero ¿que te paso Lucy?

-n-no es nada serio…solo…

-pero por que estas en el hospital

-Lucy dile ya esta aquí

-bueno… la casa de mi padre estaba quemándose y trate de salvarlo pero… no lo logre…. Y el… el…

-ok entiendo eso pero que te paso a ti

-no lo recuerdo muy bien sol me acuerdo de que estaba en el segundo piso y alguien me ataco con una espada…roja… no...No era roja era…AH no me acuerdo

-cuando llegue alguien estaba con trigo

-¿alguien? ¿Quién era?

-no lo se pero vi la espada que dices... Y creo que fue el que provoco el incendio

-yo se como es y si lo veo no tendré piedad por el ...-

-erza antes de irnos…. Quiero enterar a mi padre junto a mi madre… si no es mucho pedir

-no Lucy para nada es lo mejor para ti-decía gray – así te sentirás mejor asiendo algo por el

-si tienes razón... Pero me acuerdo de algo que me dijo pero no lo comprendo tal vez no era importante

*en el gremio*

-Hola mina ¡CALZONILLO-MEN! ¿Dónde ESTAS?

-ah Natsu emm grey no esta salió desde ayer –decía la albina menor

-¿salió? A ¿donde? No me digas que fue a una misión y no me llevo aha gray bastardo

-no te equivocas grey se fue por algo que le dijo mira-nee

-a ha a cierto… Lo que me dijiste ayer

-a si ¿que ay con eso? No me digas que….

-tenias razón…. Gracias lissana por ayudarme a entender

-no ay de nada solo me deberás un favor que luego te pediré ¿si?

-¿favor? Este… bien

-cuento contigo nee Natsu

-ah lissana espera... ¿donde esta mira?

-fue con Laxus a comprar... no sé que

-a ha esta bien la esperare (ahora que me acuerdo todavía estará enojada erza y mira por lo de ayer... espero que no) Tal vez el viejo sepa algo ¿no? Pero no creo que me diga mm…. Bueno esperare a mira

*Estación de tren de Magnolia *

-oye Erza... Natsu no crees que se dé cuenta mm... Bueno lo que quiero decir es que se me hizo raro de que no viniera pues le dije a mira que le dijera a Natsu que me alcanzará y nunca llego ¿no crees que le paso algo?

-Te estas preocupando por Natsu… ¿gray? –decía erza y Lucy al m ismo tiempo

-¡QUE! ¿YO? P-PARANADA preocupándome por el cerebro calcinado jajá no me hagan reír jeja

-Gray-sama usted esta preocupado lo conozco muy bien

-lluvia no me descubras así que sah

-nos adelantaremos ok jeja adiós –agarrando a lluvia-vámonos

-claro gray-sama

-esos dos esconden algo no crees ¿Lucy?

-ah em si claro jeje

-que pasa ¿Lucy?

-tenemos que ir al gremio, tengo que hablar con el maestro

-claro solo ay que ir a que te cambien el vendaje y listo

-esta bien así es que es muy urgente... si podemos irnos ya

-pero no te esfuerces mucho acuérdate que dijo el medico (si se le pudiera decir así) que no te movieras porque se abrirá otra vez

-¡Aye-sir!

*Cercas del gremio*

Grey-sama ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntaba la arrastrada lluvia

-al gremio quiero saber algo

-se trata de Natsu ¿verdad?

-n-no te equivocas es solo que

-yo lo entiendo pero ¿era necesario traer a lluvia con usted gray-sama?

-¿eh? F-fue un reflejo jeje (n/n)

-ah entonces ¿gray-sama quiere a lluvia?

-¿Qué no te lo aclare en el parque?

-s-si pero

-tu eres mi novia y yo soy tu novio ¿si? O no ¿quieres?

-no claro que quiero es solo que n- lluvia no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por unos labios cálidos y dulces que la besaban con ternura

-e-eso es lo que querías ¿no?

-emm si

-jajá vámonos ¿si?

-si

*En el gremio*

-¡DONDE ESTA MIRA! LLEVO AQUÍ DOS HORAS Y NO APARESE ¡AH!

-¡CALLATE FLAMITA!

**-¡GREY! ¿CUANDO LLEGASTES? O MAS BIEN ¡PORQUE NO ME INVITASTES!**

-PORQUE NO ESTABAS Y ERA URGENTE POR ESO Y POR QUE** !JODIDOS ME ESTAS GRITANDO¡**

-PORQUE TU EMPESASTES

**-ACASO ESTAN PELIANDO - **gritando erza desde la puerta

-no claro que no-abrazándose- vez somos mejores amigos

-es por eso que te querías venir rápido ¿verdad gray? –decía Lucy llegando a la puerta un poco agitada

-n-no es eso es sol-

-¡Lucy! ASE MUCHO QUE NO TE VEIA ¿Dónde AS ESTADO?

-ohm estuve con mi padre esta semana jeje –los ojos de Lucy empezaron a calentarse al recordar que no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo

-¿Lucy? ¿Estas bien? –acercándose asía la rubia

**-**SI ESTOY BIEN - aunque en realidad estaba muriendo por dentro

-p-pero

-no es nada Natsu…

-Lucy vamos- decía la Titana

-si…. Gracias Natsu

-…. Lucy…

*En la oficina del maestro*

*maestro ya lo descubrí bueno eso creo

-¿enserio? ¿Cómo?

-me acorde donde esta pero no concuerda con lo que me dijo mi padre…

-¿como esta eso?

-yo me acuerdo que esta en una montaña y mi padre dijo que en mi propia casa… no tiene sentido

-¿que es lo que te dijo tu padre Lucy?

-antes de que … bueno me dijo que buscara un libro en la oficina de el antes de que ellos lo encuentren .. O algo así pensé que no era importante pero si lo es

-¿ellos? Acaso quieres decir que ay mas personas ¿buscándolo?

-¿de que están hablando ustedes dos?- decía erza toda confundida

-explícale Lucy

-si ….. Bueno mi familia al parecer tenían en su poder una llave con mucho poder en pocas palabras mi madre era la llave y al nacer yo me dio la mitad mientras la otra parte restante esta escondida en utopía y la ubicación mm no la tenemos todavía

-ah entiendo pero porque no quieres que se enteren los demás

-porque tal vez sea la causa de que los dragones hayan desaparecido

-ya veo …. Entonces no quieres decirle a Natsu ¿verdad?

-si exactamente … no sabría como decirle que la causa de su sufrimiento haya sido … yo

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – decía erza con mucha seriedad

-eso espero

-¿eso es todo lo que me vienes a informar?

-no es todo ayer atacado a Lucy master y se quien lo hizo pero

-¿pero?

-me preocupa que vuelva otra vez

-entonces solo protege a Lucy

-eso are aunque usted no me lo pidiera

-bueno se pueden retirar vayan descansen para que estén mejor para lo que sigue

-AYE-SIR

*En casa de Lucy*

-oye Natsu ¿crees que se enoje?

-mm no se ¿que ele hiciste Happy?

-me acabe todo su pescado y si se pone como erza? Ahah no voy a vivir – decía chillando el neko

-no te preocupes Lucy no es …. Bueno si es … pero ah no se tal vez Happy

-y ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-p-porque tengo que decirle algo – decía el salamander todo rojito

-y ¿porqué esas ruborizado eh Natsu?

-p-porque t-tengo c-calor .. Si vez puf ase mucho calor aquí jeja – excusándose Natsu

**-¿¡PORQUE JODIDOS SIEMPRE ESTAN EN MI CASA¡?**

-BIENVENIDA A CASA Lucy –univoz

-si por que siempre entran a su casa ¿eh?

-¡ERZA¡ nomas je pero.. Tu también entras cuando no esta y vas y abres los cajones que tiene Lucy

-¿c-cuales cajones?

-los de haya abajo

-shh shhh no me descubras o te voy a matar

-¡ERZA TU TAMBIEN!

-n-no solo vengo a comer pastel jeja – decía erza con gotitas de sudor en la frente

-si claro (pervertida ¬¬)

-y ¿que ases aquí Natsu?

-¿yo? Nada solo vine a orearme jeja

-ah y porque siempre en mi casa ¿eh?

-por que tu cama es muy cómoda

-a ha y tu casa ¿no?

-si pero no es lo mismo

-oye erza creo que todavía queda pastel (si es que no s lo comieron estos dos) ¿quieres?

-claro ¿donde? ¿Donde? –agitando a la rubia- ¿de que sabor es?

-e-esta e-e-en l-lala nevera s-si y e-e-es de f-r-e-s-a

-gracias-tirando a Lucy- me encanta ese sabor

-toc tic-

-ahora quien será

-Hola Lucy ya sé que te fuiste sin despedirte

-¿y-Yuki?

* * *

**Ya termine aunque un poco corto no tuve tiempo o algo así bueno los veo el próximo miércoles bye**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola ¿como han estado? Espero que bien =) aquí les dejo la continuación de mi historia espero que les guste

* * *

***RECUERDOS BORADOS** *

* * *

-¡Yuki! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-solo vine a visitarte

-pero como nunca te di mi dirección

-Bueno vera-

-¿QUIE ES EL Lucy?

-¡NATSU! EL... es un amigo que conocí cuando estaba con mi papa

-HA hola mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel ¡mucho gusto! (¬¬) (mas vale que no te metas entre mi Lucy y yo)

-hola yo soy Yuki Takumi

-y... ¿a que viniste emm... Yuki?

-vine di visita nada mas ¿verdad? Lucy

-Ho emm si... (Creo) pero pasa no te quedes afuera

-gracias

-"oye Lucy (murmurando) ¿segura que lo conoces? No me cae bien este tipo ¬¬ suficiente tengo con Loki"

-¿d-de que hablas Natsu? es un amigo ¬¬a igual que Loki y ¿porqué te enojas?

-¿ha yo? No estoy enojado (¬¬)

-ha ¿no? Te conozco Natsu y sé que esta enojado

-¿QUIE YO? CLARO QUE NO ESTA LOCA

-Y POR QUE ESTAS EMPESANDO A GRITAR

-¡YO NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

-PUES NO PARESE AH ERES UN…

-¡POR QUE TANTO GRITO USTEDES DOS!..!NUNCA ME DEJAN DISFRUTAR MI PASTEL ¡

-FUE CULPA DE NATSU

-A ¿YO? FU CULPA DE TU AMIGUITO YO ME LARGO … SOLO VENIA A .. OLVIDALO

-¡NATSU USA LA PUERTA!

-amiguito ¿Quién?

-mi amigo Yuki

-hola Titana

-tu (sacando una espada) ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?¡

-o veo que me reconoces

-CLARO QUE SI

-q-que esta pasando ¿ya se conocían?

-si Lucy-chan me la tope en el pueblo ante de que te fueras

-NO ES CIERTO TU ATACASTES A Lucy

-¡¿COMO? ¿FUISTE TU YUKI?

-eso no es cierto solo estaba ayudándola

-ERES UN –

-ERZA YUKI NO PELEN POR FAVOR AQUÍ NO ¿Cómo ES ESO POSIBLE?

-Lucy me dijo que tu padre estaba muerto y que si no te ayudaba ibas a morir tú también

-¿yo? No lo recuerdo

-cuando llegue ya estabas inconsciente y al primero que vi fu a el ( ah tenias que irte Natsu)

-solo iba de paso cuando vi mucho humo y fui corriendo y solo vi a Lucy y a su padre murto eso es todo

-yo se quien puede ayudarnos Lucy

-de que hablan no entiendo nada de lo que dicen

-háblale a Loki e te puede asegurar

-¿Loki? ¿Quién es ese? ( maldición se me olvido cambiarle la memoria ese tipo que hago se lucho aquí esta el gremio y sentirían todo y vendría a ayudar me retiro pero se vería muy sospechoso .. )

-es uno de mis espíritus pero ¿Por qué le tengo que hablar a el?

¡-SOLO ASLO!

-¡AYE-SIR!

Hirake! Shishikyuu no tobira, Leo

-YA ESTA AQUÍ TU PRINSIPE

-NO EMPIESES

-Loki ¿lo reconoces?

-si como olvidarlo fue la batalla mas difícil que eh tenido

-¿batalla? ¿De que hablas Loki? Él no tiene magia

-que te pasa a ti Lucy ¿no te acuerdas?

-¿acordarme de que?

-nosotros peleamos contra el y no dejare que lastimes de nuevo a mi querida Lucy

-deben estar en un error él no puede ser ("mi querida" que le pasa eres idiota o que bueno para que pregunto)

-lo siento Lucy

-¿Por qué erza?

-por esto – la Titana golpeo a Lucy dejándola inconsciente – estovarías si te dejamos aquí Loki llévatela al gremio haya estará segura

-¿segura de que erza? ¿De mi? jajá no me agás reír sabes que no soy el único tras Lucy otros pueden llegar y llevársela

-ve Loki yo me encargo de este tipo

-muy bien pero no lo toque te quita tu magia

-ya entiendo

-buena suerte erza

*en el gremio como ya era un poco tarde no hay muchas personas*

-estúpido Lucy con su estúpido amigo y su estúpida amistad

-oye oye ¿que te pasa Natsu?

-déjame en paz gray

- solo estoy preguntando no tienes que ser tan irritante

-¿YO IRRITANTE? ESTAS IGUAL QUE… Lucy

-¿Que paso?

-¿de que?

-tu y Lucy

-llego un "amigo" a visitarla y es fastidioso a y erza estaba ahí también

-¿erza? Pensé que se iba a descansar en su casa que raro

-¿quien? Erza ya lo sabia

-no idiota es solo que siento que algo no anda bien

-por que lo dices

-un mal presentimiento

-como el de las mujeres ¿eh?

-no estúpido no algo como espera ¿me dijiste mujer?

-tómalo como quieras

-eres un hijo de tu – ¿Loki y Lucy?

-¡¿DE QUIEN?¡

-ahí viene Loki con Lucy…¿dormida?

-¿donde?

-¡Lucy!

-¿Por qué corres exhibicionista? ¿Eh? solo esta … dormida – Natsu no se avía dado cuenta como venia Lucy

-que le paso Loki –decía grey semi-desnudo

-erza la dejo inconsciente... Grey tu ropa

-¡Ha! D-déjalo... Pobre algo hizo Lucy ¿no?

-te equivocas el tipo que la ataco

-¿ataco? –decía Natsu con una cara de no entiendo

-es una larga historia después te la cuento y que mas Loki

-es ese que esta en su casa lo reconocí bueno no ay muchos tipos con esa magia

**-¡YUKI¡** SABIA QUE NO ME AGRADAVA

-¡OYE ESPERA NATSU!

-déjalo sabia que esto pasaría por eso erza me envió para acá

-o ya entiendo pero ¿Dónde esta paliando?

-en la casa de Lucy

-no le gustara oír eso

-si lo se y tu se lo dirás grey necesito descansar

-oye no esper-aaaaa se fue ah y ¿que hago con Lucy? Si me ve lluvia me mata o algo peor

-llévala arriba tal vez así despierte... Y por favor te pones algo antes de que despierte- decía mira acercándose para ayudarlo

-esta bien ¿sabes lo que esta ocurriendo?

-no tengo ni idea pero si es muy serio

-lo se

-ven te diré donde puedas dejarla

-ok

*en casa de Lucy *

-dime tu ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Lucy?-decía erza con su armadura de la Rueda del Cielo

-no te pongas así no quiero pelear contigo

-¡ENTONSES QUE QUIERES! SI NO VENISTES A LUCHAR CONTRA MÍ

-no estoy en contra de ti

-entonces ¿de quien? Lucy ¿no?

-tal vez pero si me lastimas Lucy no te perdonara

-¿Qué?

-es simple ella solo me conoce como un chico normal sin ningún tipo de magia o eso es lo que recuerda

-ya entiendo pero si yo no te lastimo Natsu lo ara

-¿Quién? Ah el tipo con cabello rosa ja no le tengo miedo soy mago clase s en mi organización bueno soy el líder

-no lo subestimes puede que me venza a mi… Natsu no es el tipo de gente que huye de la realidad como tu

-¿huir? Jajá ¿yo? Claro que no quien es cobarde es esa amiguita tuya Lucy ira que en media batalla se hizo la herida y me ataco por la espalda con ese poder raro como se llama Urano no sé que pero bueno no soy de las personas que aguardan rencor ..

-y a que viene todo eso

-fácil solo quiero el libro y ya

-¿libro? Ella no tiene nada aquí

-ella no pero el padre si como no me quiso decir donde estaba lo tuve que matar

-ERES RESPONSABLE DE MATAR A SU PADRE Y DAÑAR A Lucy ¡NO TE PERDONARE QUE LA AYAS LASTIMADO! –preparando para atacar- Y SI YO NO LOGRO MATARTE EL GREMIO LO ARA

-NO ME IMPORTA DESTRUIR ESTA CIUDAD LUCHANDO CONTRA TI ERZA PERO ¿A TI SI NO?

-entonces ¿que quieres hacer?

-dame lo que busco y no dañare la ciudad ni a Lucy

-esta bien –quitándose la armadura- ¿Cuándo lo quieres?

-mañana iré por el libro pero si tus amiguitos quieres luchar .. Iremos a la casa de los Hartfilia ¿entendiste?

-si

-que linda eres jajá adiós –desapareció

-¡ERZA! ¿Dónde ESTA? ¿LO MATASTES? ¿LE CREASTES UN TRAUMA PSICOLOGICO COMO A MI? ¿O QUE PASO?

-nada solo me dejo ir

-que no lo tenias atrapado ¿tu?

-no el me tenia atrapada si no asía algo destruía la ciudad y mataba a Lucy o eso le entendí

-¡SI LO VOE LO MATO!

-¿ya despertó Lucy? Creo que me pase con noquearla... Golpéame para estar a mano

-n-no así esta bien erza vamos estaba con Loki y gray en el gremio

-ay que ir asía haya

-¡pero! Oye era

-ah ahora que me acuerdo ¿Quién es el monstro Natsu? –erza estaba mirando a Natsu con unos ojos de te mueves te mato jajá

-e-era m-mira si ella ¿Por qué preguntas?

-no solo curiosidad tendrás que decirle a mira

-¡quieres que muera!

-… tal vez

-¡QUE!

*en el gremio *

-¿q-que me paso? Hug ¿grey?

-Ha hola Lucy ¿te siente mejor?

-eso creo pero ¿Qué no estaba en mi casa?

-emm Loki te trajo asía haca

-ah ¿Por qué?.. No me acuerdo de nada

-¿Qué? ¿De nada?

-tengo recuerdos borrosos pero estaré bien y el maestro ¿esta aquí?

-si esta en su oficina

-ok iré a hablar algo con el

-no te esfuerces o se te abrirá tu herida

-¿cual herida no tengo ninguna ve-levantándose ligeramente la blusa

-n-no agás eso-tapándose los ojos con una ligera abertura jajá- es vergonzosa (-/-)

-jajá no te preocupes estoy bien si vez a erza o a Natsu diles que estoy con el maestro ¿ok? Y abre los ojos jajá

-e-esta bien (-/-)

-¡CEREBRO CONGELADO! ¡AYUDAME!

-¡QUE!

-ERZA QUIERE VERME MORIR

-SERIA LINDO

-¡QUE TU TAMBIEN! ESTOY EN UN MUNDO DE LOCOS

-Grey ¿esta mira?

-emm si creo que esta en la biblioteca buscando algo

-ah vamos Natsu –arrastrándolo- se nos va el tiempo

-¡AYUDAME! GREY O TE JURO QUE TE PERSEGUIRE EN MI FORMA FATASMA

-¡QUE! PERO ¿POR QUE YO?

-BUUUAAA RAPIDO

-ESTA BIEN .. Emm erza Lucy dijo que iba con el maestro

-¿a y?

-y la herida que tenia desapareció al igual que su memoria

-como sabes eso

-no se acuerda de nada solo que fue con su padre y que fuimos por ella

-¿te lo dijo?

-no lo supuse

-"niña" jajá grey tiene don de niña jajá

-¡cállate! ¡Cállate!

-se curo en un día y borro esa parte de su memoria

-¿Qué esta pasando erza? – preguntaba el salvado Natsu

-es muy complicado para que tu pequeñísimo cerebro lo entienda

-¡cállate grey!

-ja me tenia que burlar ya te salve ¿no?

-bastardo

-iré a ver que es lo que ocurre Natsu, grey quédense aquí

-yo quiero ir-decía el peli rosa

-yo también erza por favor

-¡QUE SE QUEDEN AQUÍ!

-AYE-SIR

*en la oficina *

-¿esta todo bien?

-si maestro ya se donde esta la llave

-¡ENSERIO! ¿Dónde?

-bueno el mapa pero es como si ya supiera donde ¿no?

-pues técnicamente si ¿Por qué esta muy lejos?

-no esta mas cerca de lo que creía

-a si donde no me dejas así vamos dilo

-nunca se me olvido no era algo que me decía mi mama o mi padre siempre a estado conmigo

-¡ya dilo de una jodida vez deja el drama mujer

-e-esta bien –(yo que lo quería a ser emocionante)- esta en mi casa

-¿eh? Porque ay

-no lo se pero es extraño que lo haya olvidado verdad

-si y en tu propia casa espera ¿cual casa?

-donde vivía antes

-te refieres a

-si a la mansión Hartfilia

-o pero ¿Por qué lo olvidaste?

-tal vez por que no querían que revelara la ubicación y al dejar la mansión solo lo borre de mi mente

-pero eso no es bueno... es malo para tu salud

-ha si verdad pero me ayudo acordarme mi padre me dijo o bueno lo que entendí es que estaba en nuestra casa en su oficina pero no sé que forma tenga y además... no nada

-mm forma... ¿Qué ay en la oficina de tu padre?

-libros y mas libros

-tal vez sea un libro ¿no lo crees?

-mm tal vez pero también me dijo que alguien iba también por eso... Total mañana voy a mi casa tal vez ellos ya saben donde este y es mejor apurarse

-claro pero llévate a erza

-si pero si me la llevo vendrá grey Natsu y Happy

- no importa será mas fácil así ¿no?

-si bueno iré a descanse estoy muy agotado no se por qué pero bueno

-esta bien vaya y descanse mandare a erza a su casa ok

- nos vemos mañana

-Lucy ¿ya te vas?

-si no vienes conmigo erza

-claro adiós maestro

-adiós y cuídense mucho mañana

* * *

espero que les aya gustado jeje bueno no olviden comentar y los veo el próximo miércoles bye bye


	14. Chapter 14

¡YO! Bueno no les are un discurso jajá aquí les dejo la conti espero que les guste

**En casa**

**Era una mañana un tanto tranquila para Lucy y erza como se acordaran el maestro le dijo a Lucy que se llevara a erza pero no conto que también se llevara a todo el equipo completo **

* * *

**Dentro del sueño de Lucy**

**-¡**mama! Yo no quiero eso

**-**vamos hija sabias que esto llegaría

-p-pero no quiero

-vamos Lucy no hay mucho ya se va a terminar

-bueno pero si me atrapas jajá

-jajá ok si te atrapo te daré la medicina

-si es que me atrapas

-¡no Lucy no salgas del jardín! ¡Lucy!

-que pasa mama

-no debiste salir

-que suerte tenemos no tuvimos que sacarte a la fuerza Layla-sama

-corre Lucy vete rápido

-mama

-pediré un deseo si no le molesta…. Deseo que los dragones desaparezcan

-¡MAMA! ¿QUE SUSEDE?

-l-Lucy…..Sayonara….. Lucy

-e-espera ¡MAMA!

-te dejo todo a ti

-¡no espera mama no te vayas! espérame ¡MAMA!

* * *

-¡espera no te! … ah fue un sueño

-¿te encuentras bien Lucy?- preguntaba la pequeña Wendy

-si fue un sueño jeje bueno… dormiré un rato mas

-te dejo entonces Lucy-san

*% minutos después*

-mucho ruido... no dejan dormir puf

-¡buenos días Lucy!-decía erza con su traje de cocinera -¡el almuerzo estará pronto!

-Hai Hai… ¿extraño erza cocinando? jajá bueno

-buenos días Lucy-chan

-buenos ah días ohm ¿lluvia?

-¡yo! Despertaste de buen humor ¿no? Lucy

-si emm eso creo Natsu… iré a lavarme la cara

-gray-sama levántese por favor

-cinco minutos mas si lluvia-chan

-n-no me diga así grey-sama

-¿y como quiere que te diga? ¿Amor?

-ehh emm bueno yo

-jajá todo va estar bien si te digo lluvia ¿no?

-Hai (me dijo amor a ha es un sueño no lo creo lo estoy abrazando)

-ya esta el almuerzo para todo vengan a sentarse **¡O SE LES VA A ENFRIAR!**

-AYE-SIR

-.. Sigo dormida ¿no?

-¿de que hablas Lucy?

-eh no lo es… ¡PORQUE TODOS ESTAN AQUÍ!

-PERO SI ESTUVISTE DEACUERDO ANOCHE

-SI PERO PENSE QUE SOLO ERA ERZA Y WENDY ¡y no me grites eh Natsu!

-pero si yo siempre duermo aquí verdad Happy

-Aye

-duermes aquí Natsu-san-decía sorprendida lluvia y Wendy

-si mm bueno cuando venimos de una misión

-pero la mayoría de veces vamos a misiones- decía erza un poco asustada

-Lucy me deja estar aquí ¿verdad Lucy?

-.. Si... Creo yo ya me acostumbre verlo siempre aquí

-y luego dicen que no se quieren jajá- decía el estríper de gray

-¡QUE! ... ¡CALLATE!–univoz de Natsu y Lucy (¬/¬)

-cállense y pongas a comer o les juro que no les vuelvo a hacer nada para el desayuno de mañana

-Aye-sir

*media hora después*

-oye erza no sabia que cocinabas tan bien- decía el gray

-lluvia promete hacerle todos los días desayuno gray-sama

-hai hai eso espero lluvia

-lluvia dará su mejor esfuerzo

-¿y a donde vamos a ir Lucy? –decía erza

-mmm no lo se es solo….

-¿ir? ¿A dónde? ¡Me llevan!

-no puedes ir Natsu

-bueno ya esta metido en esto ¿no?

-pues si Lucy pero... ¿Crees que lo soporte?

-¿soportar? ¿Que cosa?

-la realidad Natsu

-bueno el flamitas mi lluvia, Wendy, charle, Happy y yo escuchamos todo

-si nosotros... ¿Qué AS DICHO PERVERTIDO?

-LO QUE OISTES FLAMITA

-¿QUIERES PELEAR?

-¡NO EN MI CASA!

-AYE-SIR

-bien dicho Lucy – decía erza felicitando a Lucy por su gran... Emm ¿regaño?

-b-bueno nos van a decir o nos van a regañar

-esta bien... Escucha bien Natsu y Wendy no se si después de que les lo diga me sigas hablando… ódienme si es necesario pero escuchen bien… mi madre tubo algo que ver con la desaparición de los dragones

-¡¿QUE AS DICHO?

-f-fue mi culpa si yo no… no... Puedo arreglarlo... si eso es lo que quieres

-NO LO ENTIENDO

-SOLO… perdóname fue mi culpa pero podemos arreglarlo tenemos que ir a mi casa bueno a la mansión ahí puedo arreglarlo... si es que sigues siendo mi amigo

-yo… lo siento… necesito pensar perdóname Lucy –Natsu salió corriendo como nunca ya que no querían verlo llorar así es Natsu Dragneel estaba llorando y por qué supo la verdad de algo doloroso y la culpable a la persona que amaba

-¡ESPERA NATSU!

-déjalo grey sabia que esto pasaría

-yo tampoco sé que hacer pero tu eres mi amiga Lucy-san y tuvisteis el valor de decirlo yo te acompaño ¿dices que lo puedes arreglarnos?

Si... gracias Wendy

-¿y que vas a hacer ahora?

-iré a arreglar las cosas tengo que regresar a mi hogar

-yo te protegeré

-no gray Todos te vamos a proteger ¿eso asen las familias no?

-gracias

-bien no hay que durar mas tenemos que ir en camino (y encontrar ese libro)

-Gray-sama lluvia se queda esperándolo aquí

-como lo desees mi dulce lluvia

-te pego duro el amor jajá gray – decía erza

-shh bueno nos vamos adiós lluvia (dándole un beso)

-lluvia los estará esperando

-¡adiós!

*En el bosque*

-porque nunca me lo dijiste … Lucy … cuando te conocí sentí que eras dulce con la gente , cálida con todos y creo que es por eso que siempre te protegía para no ver esas lagrimas ya que a ti no te van … (no se si me puedas perdonar) … esas palabras son tan sencillas pero con tanto significado que no sé que hacer (podemos arreglarlo) jajá si fue el colmo arreglarlo como ellos ya no están (seguirás siendo mi amigo) yo quería ser mas que tu amigo Lucy quería protegerte cuidarte y amarte pero ahora estoy confundido

-Natsu que bueno que te encuentro los demás ya se fueron

-Happy

-yo te estaba esperando pero como no volvías pues empecé a buscarte

-ya se fueron… pensé que me esperarían

-Lucy… después de que te fuiste sabia que reaccionarias así pero dijo que iría a su mansión y que lo iba arreglar

-ya no puede hacer nada

-Natsu… Lucy se veía muy triste cuando dijo que lo iba a solucionar

-ella siempre ha sido muy egoísta

-¡ESO NO ES SIERTO! SI ELLA FUERA EGOISTA NO NOS DEJARAI QUEDARNOS EN SU CASA AUNQUE NOS ECHE A PATADAS SIEMPRE … ELLA NOS QUIERE A TI Y A MI ASI ES ELLA

-Déjame pensar las cosas

-Natsu decídete o la vas a perder-al parecer Happy sabia de los sentimientos del su amigo

-gracias Happy lo pensare

-Aye estaré esperándote en la mansión de Lucy así que apúrate todos van asta Wendy la perdono porque dijo que tenia mucho valor al decir algo que los lastima mucho –Happy salió volando para alcanzarlos ya que el tren ya mero partía

-nos quiere… lo siento Lucy

*En el tren*

-si que es complicado todo esto pero por que no me lo dijeron antes hubiera detenido a Natsu

-bueno solo erza y el maestro y tal vez mira lo sabían pero no quería involucrar a mas gente

-Lucy-san ¿Por qué nunca no lo dijiste?

-tuve un sueño… algo loco

-los sueños son en parte verdad ellos te pueden predecir lo que puede o lo que paso –decía la neko

-cuéntanos Lucy

-bueno estaba en …mi casa con mi mama y me trataba de dar emm medicina y Salí corriendo pero me dijo que no me saliera del jardín pero no la escuche y Sestaba afuera del terreno de la casa pero ella me siguió y nos encontramos a dos tipo que no le pude ver las caras y agarraron a mi mama y dijeron: "si no le molesta pediré mi deseo … deseo que los dragones desaparezcan" y después de eso salió una gran Luz que me dejo siega por unos momentos pero mi madre me dijo que lo sentía y que me dejaba todo a mi y después se desperté

-mmm que extraño sueño Lucy –decía Happy volando a su alrededor

-tal vez signifique algo no lo crees ¿Lucy?

-tal vez tengas razón erza… pero sigo muy confundida

-y en tus sueños no apareció un libro o ¿algo así?

-¿libro? No pero es lo que vamos a buscar

-ha muy bien

-¿Por qué preguntas erza?

-no solo tenia curiosidad eso es todo

-ya vez lo que dicen Lucy "_la curiosidad mato al gato_"- decía el neko Azul

-tienes razón Happy

*Después de una larga platica llegaron a su destino*

-no a cambiado nada verdad ¿Lucy? Oye despierta

-ah ¡que! Lo siento… si sigue siendo la misma (no salgas del jardín) "¿que es este sentimiento acaso fue real?"-decía entre murmullos Lucy

-¿te pasa algo Lucy-san? Esta muy distraída desde que llegamos-decía Wendy

-no es nada importante

-bueno ay que entrar o quiere quedarse aquí afuera-decía grey enojado

-ya vamos a y una cosa ¡no quiero que vayan a destruirla! … pienso comprarla aunque no tenga buenos momentos es mi hogar así que no se les ocurra luchar ¿entendido?

-AYE-SIR

*Dentro de la casa*

-donde buscamos primero

-mm somos 6 contando a los neko mmm bueno erza tu buscaras en los cuartos de arriba creo que son diez así que grey te ayudara… Wendy y yo buscaremos aquí abajo… mmm y Happy y charle afuera ¿ok?

-si que sabes organizar

-bueno conozco muy bien esta casa así que ay que apurarnos antes de que anochezca

-AYE-SIR

*mientras que todos buscaban como locos Lucy y Wendy estaban en la biblioteca

-Lucy-san ¿Cómo es el libro que estamos buscando?

-no lo se pero algo que diga utopía

-ok yo buscare aquí mientras tu buscas haya abajo así terminaremos mas rápido no lo crees ¿Lucy?

-esta bien Wendy deja voy por agua a la cocina ¿estarás bien sola?

-claro te esperare aquí

-bien (perdóname por dejarte) no durare mucho- Lucy tenia planeado ir a la oficina de su padre pues él le dijo donde buscar aunque no tuviera ni idea como es

*En los cuartos de arriba*

-oye Erza ¿sabes que estamos buscando?

-mm un libro

-pero como es

-(-_-U) c-como son los libros con hojas jeje- erza se le avía olvidado preguntarle ese detalle a Lucy

-¿no le preguntaste verdad?

-no lo siento olvide algo importante golpéame si es necesario

-n-no lo creo pero sigo confundido sobre la herida

-si lo se es extraño que se haya sanado en un día y además ese doctor era algo extraño

-si creo que es bipolar

-creo que si ¿vamos a buscar a Lucy para preguntarle?

-Hai Hai vamos primero a la biblioteca creo que ese seria el primer buscar un libro ¿no lo crees erza?

-si tienes razón

*en la biblioteca*

-Lucy-san se esta tardando de seguro se perdió

-¡OYE WENDY!

-mande Erza-san

-ten cuidado no te vayas a caer

-espera casi no te escucho deja bajo

-n-no le da miedo estar ay arriba –Grey se refería a que estaba en una escalera en el quinto estante

-c-creo que no ya vez que siempre esta volando con charle (-_-U)

-listo ¿Qué es lo que me decían?

-no nada ¿Dónde esta Lucy?

-fue a traer agua pero ya se tardo

-ya veo… no me digas que ya llegaron

-¿de quienes hablas Erza?

-en el camino te cuento pero ay que buscar a los demás es muy peligroso Wendy ve a buscar a charle y a Happy

-H-Hai

*En el jardín*

-¡gato varón espérame!

-es que tú eres muy lenta charle

-"y tu que me quieres impresionar"

-¿Qué dijiste?

-n-nada (¬/¬)

-oye charle ¿esa que esta ahí es Lucy verdad?

-si pero que no se supone que debería estar con Wendy

-Aye

-¡oye! Lucy por que no estas con- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-he tienes unos amigos muy raros Lucy-chan

-¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES!

-dame el libro que tienes en tus manos o ya se como es un gran recuerdo de tu familia solo dame el mapa que hay adentro

-¿te refieres a este?-agarrándolo- mmm te lo daré pero váyanse antes de que erza los encuentre

-Hai Hai ya vez así te vez muy linda cuando coperas jajá ¿y esa espada?

-es un regalo de mi padre no te la voy a dar

-no te preocupes no la quiero bueno me voy por que ya viene Erza bye bye me saludas a Natsu jajá

-Eres un-

-¡Lucy! ¿Que paso?

-nada importante erza

-que no era importante estaba con unos tipos muy raros y dices que eso ¿no es importante?-decía charle

-¿era Yuki verdad?

-si pero ya no volveremos a ver

-¿de que hablas tú le distes un mapa?-decía el neko azul

-¡SE LO DISTES! ¿Qué PASA CON TIGO Lucy?-gritaba la Titana

-nada importante

-¡OYE TU NO ERES ASI Lucy RESPONDE!-grey estrujaba a Lucy

-solo ya se lo que ocurrió

-dinos Lucy tan grave es para que cambiaras ¿así?

-*Flashback*-

-(perdón Wendy tengo que buscarlo yo sola)

*En la oficina Heartfilia*

-mm donde podrá estar… o ya se en su escritorio (revolviendo papeles) será este mm se ve muy viejo a ver "rey"… ¿rey? Que es eso tal vez sea la llave mm que raro haber dice…

* * *

"Familia Heartfilia"

Fueron los primeros creadores y guardianes del rey o como se le conoce "la llave del paraíso"

"Rey"

En la antigüedad en utopía, las primeras familias Hatofilia la crearon para matar a los enemigos que asechaban en esa época a los "dragones" pero fue un error crearla ya que no cuenta con el poder suficiente para matarlos solo los manda a una dimensión temporal asta que se desvanezca el hechizo

Este poder solo lo puede tener el jefe de la familia y se pasara en generación para su activación necesita un alma pura y un corazón noble y concederá lo que mas anhelas en la vida, puede regresar el tiempo o revivir a personas.

Al que tenga el "rey" en su poder Morirá al usarlo

-entonces mi mama ¿pero como si solo lo puede tener un hombre? Hum que es esto una carta

QUERIDA Lucy:

Sé que es muy repentino al darte tal información pero es necesario que lo sepas por que llegara un día en que lo uses te preguntaras como lo obtuvo tu madre pues para ella no fue fácil ya que a su hermano se lo dieron pero hubo un gran accidente "cuando utopía se hundió" así es se hundió y estas arriba de el en pocas palabras esta la entrada en el sótano te preguntaras por que pues es por eso que la familia Heartfilia siempre a sido rica y la mansión solo es un escondite para este.

Bueno seguirás confundida pero todo lo que te digan es mentira la información se a modificado con el paso del tiempo para esconder la verdadera ubicación mira dentro del libro ahí un mapa falso que los lleva asta la afueras se magnolia espero que te sirva en una emergencia.

Aunque tu madre y yo no queríamos que tuviera que tener en tus hombros todo lo que ha hecho la familia Hatofilia sé que será difícil saber la verdad pues no se si te acuerdes de ese pequeño accidente con tu madre cuando te saliste de esta área pues esta protegida por un hechizó de restricción para aquellos que quieran robar el poder, cuando saliste del jardín tu madre bueno mi querida Layla salió también y en un mal momento por que afuera había los legionarios que siempre pedían el mismo deseo "que se desaparezcan los dragones" nunca supimos por que pero eso pasa cada siglo

Creo que esta carta se volvió muy larga. Perdónanos Lucy nosotros queríamos enseñarte ok tu madre su magia y yo a enseñarte a luchar con una espada Koutenken (espada arcoíris del cielo)

Que me la dio mi padre aunque no fui muy bueno de algo te hubiera servido si la quieres esta en el jardín donde esta la tumba de tu madre esta escondida así que búscala muy bien ya que se adapta mucho

*te quiere tus padres*

* * *

-*final del flashback*-

-y eso es todo lo que se

-Ha les distes el mapa falso

-si bueno me voy tengo que ir al sótano

-¡oye espera! Te acompañamos

-no es necesario ¡gracias por todo amigos! (me hubiera gustado que vinieras… Natsu)

-déjala Gray tiene que hacerlo ella sola tal vez se quite un peso de encima

-tienes razón pero algo anda mal aquí es como un presentimiento

-si también

-*En el sótano*-

-aunque no es mucho quiero devolverles la felicidad a todos en especial a ti Natsu… aunque no te vuelva a ver… Arigatto

* * *

**Termine jajá quiero disculparme por no subirlo ayer es que se fue la luz y no pude hacer nada **

**Bueno pero lo hice un poco largo espero que les haya gustado no olviden comentar y los veo el próximo miércoles **


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA mina como han estado espero que bien bueno dejo de hablar y les dejo la conti espero que les guste**

* * *

**¿FINAL?**

-Oye Erza no lo entiendo

-¿Qué pasa gray?

-¿Por qué esta asiendo todo esto Lucy?

-tampoco yo se

-y aun así ¿la van a dejar que vaya sola?-Decía charle

-ella quiere hacer esto sola pero yo no quiero

-no sé si se dieron cuenta pero la chica con la que hablábamos no era la misma Lucy es como si fuera otra persona

-ya lo comprendo dices que la Lucy que conocimos todos era una falso ¿no? Y que la verdadera personalidad de Lucy es la que vimos fría y seria- Decía la orgullosa Erza al entender bien el tema

-así es pero no logro comprender como lo asía

-ahora que me acuerdo mira pregunto algo … mmm no me acuerdo muy bien

-¡GRAY!-sujetándolo de la camisa- ¡DIME QUE SABES! YA RAPIDO O TE MATO(¬¬*)

-E-espera déjame que me acuerde

-vaya eres mas patético que el neko barón

-¿gracias?

-hablando de el ¿donde esta Happy?

-después de que viéramos a Lucy-san salió volando creo que se fue a esconderse o algo parecido

-no lo creo fue por Natsu

-si también pensé eso

-Neko patético

-no seas tan dura con el charle

-pues que se le pues hacer a nekos "patéticos" como el

-bien que te guuusstta –decía Wendy

-¡QUE! ¿A MI? PARA NADA

-bueno ya gray recordaste lo ¿que te dijo mira?

-algo acerca de la memoria pero no sé que

-¿Qué? (¬¬) Gray mas vale que recuerdes porque no quiero dejar a lluvia sola

-esta bien jeja

¿Are? ¿Que es eso?

-que cosa Wendy

-esa cosa roja que viene asía acá

-es ¡Natsu! Vaya duro más de lo que había planeado

-¡chicos! los encon— Natsu fue detenido por la bipolar erza y dándole un puñetazo en la cara

-¡idiota! por que no llegaste antes

-lo siento Erza es que mira me dijo algo que tenia que decirles y que es muy importante

-*Flashback*-

-después de que Natsu pensara las cosas y no aceptarlas se fue al gremio

-hola Natsu are ¿Por qué esa cara larga? –Decía mira sirviéndole un baso de wiski

-nada mira problemas y mas problemas

-¿entre Lucy y tu?

-a-algo así es un poco más complicado

-ha oye hablando de Lucy

-dime ¿Qué pasa?

-bueno pensaras que soy rara pero desde que llego Lucy a tenido un mmm como explicar lo mas simple posible para ti

-¡OYE!

-jajá bueno en pocas palabras le modificaron su memoria

-¿su que?

-(¬¬) su memoria y ella misma también lo a echo es decir se a puesto varios hechizos para no recordar algo o no hacerse sufrir

-no lo sabia y aun así ella ¡tengo que irme!

-suerte Natsu pero no vas a llegar dile a jet que te lleve

-¿gracias? Esta bien (-_-U)

-*Fin del flash back*-

-y es así como llegue aquí

-emm Natsu lo que te preguntamos es ¡QUE TE DIJO MIRA! Y NO COMO LLEGASTE

-AYE-SIR

-hablando de Happy ¿Dónde esta?

-aquí lo traigo es que lo encontré ase un rato tirado en el camino y me preocupe

-pero si el neko barón solo huyo de esos tipos ¡patético!

-¿Cuáles tipos?

-Yuki pero ya se fue y creo que no lo volvamos a ver

-(¬¬) ¡PORQUE NO E DIJIERON HUBIERA ACAVADO CON EL!

-cálmate Natsu ya déjalo ahora dime que te dijo mira acerca de ¿Lucy?

-mmm dijo que ella se ponía un tipo de hechizo para algo no me acuerdo que

-eres peor que el neko barón

-bueno hay que detenerla por que no sé que pueda pas—Erza fue detenida por un gran temblor

-qquuee esta pasando

-dddebe de ser Lucy

-vvamos rapiddoo por ella

-AAAYYEE-SSIIRR

-Gracias… por todo… en especial a ti Natsu por… cambiarme

- ¡Lucy NO LO HAGAS¡-gritaba un pequeño neko azul acompañado por los demás

-¿chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Yo les dije que—

-Lucy ¿Por qué lo quieres hacerlo? –preguntaba Erza

-quiero reparar todo el daño que he causado

-¿tu? No estas equivocada Lucy tu no has echo nada

-mi familia si pero aun así yo …

-¡LUCY PIENSALO NO QUEREMOS PERDERTE!

-no lo aran

-pero si lo que nos dijiste es cierto tu vas a morir

-yo no moriré solo…. Solo…. Me olvidaran

-¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO DETEN ESTA COSA!

-ya no se puede detener

-¡NO LO AGAS LUCY NO QUEREMOS PERDERTE! … YO NO QUIERO PERDERTE

-a pesar de lo que les hice ¿quieren que vuelva con ustedes?

-claro para eso son los amigos para apoyarse

-aunque quiera ya no lo puedo detener

-que pasara contigo

-nada grave pedí un deseo

-¿deseo? No me digas que ¿pediste regresar a los dragones y morir tu?

-lo considere pero

-¿pero?

-pedí otra cosa

-cual Lucy dime

-dese que este estúpido poder nunca se haya creado

-no lo entiendo ¿porque nunca pidieron eso los demás personas que la tuvieron?

-porque ellos no querían morir y dejar así sus vidas

-QUEDATE CON MIGO LUCY PORFAVOR

-me gustaría pero ya me tengo que ir

-¿Qué pasara contigo?

-nada al desear que esto no se creara nunca desaparecieron los dragones nunca murió mi madre y yo nunca me escape de casa y ustedes nunca me conocieron… nunca entre al gremio y nunca nos conocimos en Hargeon Natsu

-LUCY QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO PORFAVOR QUEDATE

-no te preocupes todo estará bien (antes de algo tengo que evitar algo)

-¡LUCY POR FAVOR YO TE AMO QUEDATE CONMIGO!

-YO TAMBIEN pero esta no es una despedida sino un asta pronto… SAYONARA FAIRY TAIL…

-¡LUCY!

* * *

*Después de que Lucy se desvaneciera en el aire todo regreso los dragones al igual que el gremio a su estado original también se olvido la existencia de Lucy Heartfilia en ese gremio*

**Año X784**

-oye Natsu

-¿que pasa Happy?

-vamos a una misión

-ok veremos si en el camino nos encontramos a Igneel -si ya que se la pasa viajando ya ni lo hemos visto

-jeje lo se

-¿algo mas te sucede Natsu?

-siento como si algo me faltara pero no sé que es

-tal vez no has comido vamos al gremio con mira y lisanna (Era a lo que se refería Lucy en evitar algo)

-esta bien

*en el gremio*

¡Bienvenidos!- gritaba la pequeña albina

-¡YO!

-Y ¿van a hacer una misión Natsu?

-si creo

-Natsu a estado muy deprimido últimamente yo creo que se comió un pez malo

-jajá ¿Qué sucede Natsu?

-no lo se bueno como sea vámonos Happy

-AYE

-¿A dónde van?

-a una misión es en… ¿Hargeon? Bueno nos vemos lissana

-claro adiós Natsu cuida muy bien a nuestro hijo

-ok nos vemos Lisanna esperemos que sea un buen viaje

-AYE-SIR

***-FIN-***

* * *

**Hola espero que les haya gustado mi historia aunque no sabia como terminara pero no se preocupen are una secuela de esta pero no se como tendrán que esperar nos vemos la próxima**


End file.
